¿Qué significa amor para ti?
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Blu es un ave que vive en Río y es feliz con su vida, a pesar de que no puede volar. Hasta que un día llega un científico que lo lleva a su clínica para que se enamore de la última ave hembra de su especie. El problema es que ella lo trata muy mal. Este fic participa en el reto de "¡Fandom unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones". Descripción completa dentro.
1. Río

Hola a todos.

Es mi primer fanfic de Río y espero les guste. Aunque tengo algunas aclaraciones:

-Conservé el lenguaje de la versión latina (el primero, no el segundo), porque me parecían chistosas las expresiones. Espero se logren entender algunas.

-Algunas cosas no las cambié, otras sí.

-Puse tres canciones que aparecen en la película, pero las puse porque eran necesarias para la trama, y aunque aclaré antes de la canción que no me pertenecen, aquí lo aclaro también, ninguna canción me pertenece.

-Haré después un dibujo de Esmeralda, el cual publicaré como portada del fanfic, pero eso será después.

-La historia no es 100% mía, pues le dejé partes de la película original, cambiando yo algunos detalles para que se adaptara a mi trama.

-Este fic participa en el reto de "¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones".

La película de Río NO me pertenece, le pertenece a 20th Century Fox Animation y Blue Sky Studios.

**Nombre del fic:** ¿Qué significa amor para ti?

**Fandom:** Río.

**Personajes:** Blu y Perla.

**Género:** Romance y Drama.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje (no es Blu ni tampoco Perla).

**Rating:** Todo el público.

**Número de palabras:** 17, 503.

**Fecha de publicación: **29 -07-2014

**Resumen:** Blu es un ave que vive en Río y es feliz con su vida, a pesar de que no puede volar. Hasta que un día llega un científico que lo lleva a su clínica para que se enamore de la última ave hembra de su especie. El problema es que ella lo trata muy mal. (Misma historia de Río, pero ahora Blu nunca fue adoptado por Linda y hay una villana extra).

**¿Qué significa amor para ti?**

Se escuchaba a las aves cantando en voz alta mientras movían sus alas y bailaban alegremente al compás de una canción en Río. Sus colores brillaban a la luz del sol. Eran desde rojos, hasta verdes y amarillos.

Algunos huevos se rompían dejando venir al mundo a unos pequeños pájaros de muchas especies en cada nido.

Unas aves pasaron volando junto a un tronco en donde dormía plácidamente un guacamayo bebé de color azul y ojos color caramelo. El niño no despertó por el ruido, sino que en medio de sus sueños, escuchó la música y comenzó a mover sus plumas traseras al son de la música. El pequeño despertó y vio que su colita seguía moviéndose con ritmo y el sonrió.

Con pasos torpes, se asomó por el tronco y se emocionó al ver la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo afuera. Mientras contemplaba desde la seguridad de su hogar, el pequeño movía sus plumas al son de la música, deseando unirse.

De repente vio una guacamaya amarilla en su nido con sus bebés de una edad aproximada a la suya. Cuando vio que la guacamaya tomó a uno de sus hijos del nido y lo lanzó, se asustó preguntándose el pequeño si ella no los quería, pero cuando vio que el guacamayo amarillo comenzó a volar, el guacamayo azul se tranquilizó y sintió curiosidad mientras veía al bebé volar. Su madre se les unió en el vuelo y el bebé del tronco quiso integrarse.

Con decisión, extendió sus alas listo para volar, pero cuando estaba preparándose, varias aves cayeron en varias trampas y eran enjauladas, unas aves desesperadas por escapar, pasaron junto a él, tirándolo al suelo sin querer, y el pequeño del susto no pudo volar, chocando en seco con el suelo. Se aturdió, pero vio que las aves estaban enjauladas en su mayoría y se asustó aún más, por instinto, se escondió debajo de unas hojas y vio a unos hombres pasar llevándose a todas las aves posibles.

Para suerte del pequeño, a él no lo vieron y nunca salió de su escondite hasta muy entrada la noche, pues del miedo no podía más que temblar y esperar. Cuando por fin el guacamayo se convenció de que ya no había nadie, salió debajo de las hojas y se fue a buscar refugio, tenía frío y hambre, y no sabía a dónde ir. ¿Dónde estaban su mamá y su papá? ¿Habían sido capturados? El niño comenzó a llorar pidiendo ayuda, pero como no sabía hablar, sólo gritaba y sollozaba. Un ave cerca de allí se percató de esto y se acercó al bebé. El pequeño se hizo bolita cuando vio que algo estaba frente a él. ¿Serían esos seres grandes otra vez?

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeño? ¿Estás perdido?

El guacamayo alzó su cabeza con miedo y pudo ver un tucán de una edad un poco más grande que él. Con miedo asintió y se puso a llorar del miedo.

-¿Y tus padres?

El bebé bajó la cabeza dando a entender que no sabía. El tucán, que sabía del incidente de ese día y fue a investigar, se compadeció del pequeño y lo puso en su espalda.

-Vamos a mi casa. Supongo que con diez hijos a mis padres no les molestará tener uno más. Por cierto, mi nombre es Rafael. ¿Y el tuyo?

El pequeño guacamayo no dijo nada y sólo se aferró a la espalda de Rafael, estaba muy asustado todavía, además que aún no sabía hablar.

-Supongo que no importa, ya te pondremos un nombre.

Dijo por último Rafael y emprendió el vuelo.

Después de explicarles lo sucedido a sus padres, el pequeño guacamayo fue bien recibido en la familia de tucanes y le fue asignado el nombre de Blu. Aunque Blu era muy querido por la familia y apoyado en muchas cosas, él no podía volar, no quería, y después de muchos intentos, la familia que lo adoptó decidió dejarlo así, ya el guacamayo volaría cuando fuera el momento.

-15 Años después-

Blu era un guacamayo adulto y vivía en un tronco cerca de su familia en Río de Janeiro. A pesar de no volar, caminaba rápido y hasta corría, pues como vivía en la selva, él tenía que escapar de los depredadores, sin mencionar que trepaba aún más rápido, por lo que él tenía buena condición física. Lo que le extrañaba al guacamayo era que no había otra ave igual a él, había muchos guacamayos pero éstos eran amarillos o rojos, ni uno solo que fuese azul.

Además, Blu era un ave lista, pues para defenderse y sobrevivir en la selva sin volar, planeaba estrategias de escape contra los depredadores.

Era un día normal para Blu, o eso pensaba él. Estaba tomando un baño en un lago cercano mientras disfrutaba del sol cuando una sombra se postró frente a él. Como tenía los ojos cerrados, no se asustó hasta que los abrió. Era un humano. Blu se calmó un poco cuando lo vio mejor. Era alto pero flacucho, con lentes y parecía medio menso.

El humano parecía feliz de encontrarlo y hasta lo tomó con sus manos largas y huesudas, Blu lo miraba feo esperando el momento para atacar.

-¡Es un espécimen perfecto! –Tocó una de las alas de Blu y la extendió. –Miren estas plumas, de un azul muy brillante. Y este pico…-Abrió el pico de Blu para verlo mejor y Blu cerró el pico para morder al humano y lo logró. El hombre se quejó y luego rió un poco mientras se chupaba el dedo. –Eres un travieso.

-¡Suéltame!

Gritó Blu pero Tulio; como se llamaba el hombre; sólo escuchó graznidos y puso a Blu dentro de una jaula.

-¡Óyeme! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Sácame de aquí!

-Tranquilo, pequeño. No soy un contrabandista, soy un científico. Voy a llevarte a mi centro para que conozcas a alguien muy especial.

Esto último lo dijo Tulio con un guiño. Blu se hizo para atrás sintiéndose amenazado. ¿De qué hablaba este loco? Tulio tomó la jaula y partió con Blu. El guacamayo se preocupó, esperaba que Rafael no lo buscara o pondría el grito en el cielo por no encontrarlo. Rafael era como su hermano, y hacía quince años lo había encontrado en la selva solo y asustado, por eso decidió pedirle a sus padres que lo adoptaran, lo cual ellos aceptaron gustosos y orgullosos del buen corazón de su hijo. A partir de ese momento, Rafael era como un hermano sobreprotector con Blu, pues no olvidaba la cara del pequeño cuando lo había encontrado a su suerte.

Tulio iba casi cantando de la felicidad por encontrar a Blu, el cual se tapaba las orejas con las alas, ya que él desafinaba y mucho.

Al llegar a una construcción, Tulio se puso una bata blanca y revisó a Blu, desde sus plumas hasta sus signos vitales.

-Agradezco la atención, pero no sé qué hago aquí.

Decía el guacamayo mientras Tulio cerraba la puerta y las ventanas.

-Ya casi terminamos, amigo. Ya vi que estás totalmente sano, pero quiero verte volar.

Blu tragó saliva. Eso no lo había mencionado el humano.

Tulio tomó a Blu y lo lanzó. El guacamayo en un inútil intento de volar agitó sus alas pero cayó al suelo. Al levantarse se sacudió un poco para acomodarse las plumas y miró feo a Tulio.

-¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?

-¿No vuelas? Pero los exámenes y la revisión que te hice indica que no tienes ningún problema, me pregunto qué pasará.

Tulio levantó a Blu del suelo; claro que éste lo intentaba picotear por aventarlo así; y lo llevó fuera de la sala. Parecía que iban a otro lado.

El guacamayo azul vio a muchas aves, que al parecer estaban heridas y esos humanos las cuidaban. Pudo divisar un ave grande y blanca que miraba como si no hubiese dormido en muchas noches. Tenía pocas plumas y daba lástima verla. Blu le sonrió como para desearle que se mejorara pero la cara del ave cambió a una de repulsión como si quisiera pelear con él.

-"Pues creo que no anda tan mal".

Pensó Blu. Tulio entró a otro cuarto y puso a Blu frente a una puerta de metal donde sólo él cabía.

-¿Estás preparado, amigo? Quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial. Su nombre es Perla, y es muy hermosa.

Tulio lo miró pícaro y Blu se hizo para atrás con algo de temor.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Estás insinuando algo?

Tulio abrió la puerta, empujó a Blu y luego la cerró nuevamente. El guacamayo vio la jaula y aunque no era la selva, estaba aceptable. Empezó a investigar y avanzó unos pocos pasos para luego cruzar un pequeño río caminando sobre una rama.

Luego vio una sombra pasar y se puso alerta. Se preparó para cualquier cosa que lo pudiera atacar cuando un ave se posó frente a él mientras volaba. Blu la miró sorprendido y cayó flechado casi al instante.

-"Es hermosa…" –Blu la miró bien. Perla tenía sus plumas azules y un poco más claras que las de él. Sus ojos eran verdes y tenía unas cuantas plumas detrás de la cabeza que resaltaban su cara fina. –"Me habían dicho otra cosa… es… es como un ángel…" –Blu seguía perdido cuando vio que Perla se acercaba para atacarlo. -"Un ángel que me va a… ¡APLASTAR!".

Por sus instintos que supervivencia, Blu se hizo a un lado esquivando a Perla y haciendo que ésta cayera de cara al suelo. El guacamayo se preocupó y se acercó a ella tendiéndole un ala para que se levantara.

-¿Estás bien?

Perla se levantó sin ayuda de Blu y lo miró feo para retarlo.

-¡¿Qué se supone que te pasa?!

-Err… lo siento, pero tampoco fuiste muy amable conmigo. En fin, lo siento igualmente. –Blu no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría allí encerrado y era mejor llevar la fiesta en paz. –Me llamo Blu.

Pero Perla lo ignoró. Ella miraba a Blu y pasó alrededor de él.

-Igualito a mí.

Dijo sorprendida.

-Bueno, también es la primera vez que veo alguien igual a mí. En fin, ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? –Blu ya sabía el nombre de la guacamaya enfrente suyo pero trataba de ser cortés aunque Perla ya no lo miraba otra vez.

-Ya está. Vámonos. No hay mucho tiempo.

Perla miró alrededor para asegurarse que no hubiese humanos y luego volteó a ver a Blu muy de cerca, lo cual lo puso nervioso. Perla lo jaló hasta el otro lado de la jaula y comenzó a volar. Blu pudo superar los obstáculos que se le atravesaban pero la miró sorprendido cuando ella emprendió el vuelo.

Blu trepó el árbol y cuando llegó a las ramas, Perla se acercó de nuevo.

-¿Ya estás?

-¿Para qué?

-Para escapar.

Perla le mostró a Blu una rejilla de ventilación la cual ella había intentado deformar con una piedra pero era evidente que le faltaba mucho para caber.

-¿Estás segura de poder escapar así? Ni siquiera cabes tú.

-Por eso quiero que me ayudes.

-¿Y siquiera sabes a dónde lleva ese ducto?

-Sí, a la libertad.

-Sí… un bonito ventilador con aspas filosas…

Dijo Blu en forma de sarcasmo, lo cual a Perla no le gustó.

-A ver… a ver… a ver… ¡¿Acaso tienes una mejor solución?! ¡Yo no quiero estar aquí!

Gritó Perla acercándose de forma amenazadora a Blu, el cual tampoco se dejó.

-¡Pues a menos que quieras salir en pedazos, te sugiero que esperes a que nos saquen de aquí!

Tulio se preocupó porque su plan no salía conforme a lo que se había planteado y puso su plan B en acción y pulsó un botón.

Mientras, los dos guacamayos seguían peleando.

-¡Te estoy evitando la molestia de que quites esos barrotes en vano y tú te pones en tu plan de digna! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que…! -Antes de que Blu terminara, una bola de cristal se posó junto a él y se escuchó una canción de amor. Al pobre guacamayo se le erizaron las plumas de la vergüenza esperando que Perla no creyera que esa canción iba para ella. –Oye, eso no lo mandé a pedir, para que no pienses mal… -Dijo Blu alejándose un poco de la bola mientras Perla lo miraba sin entender.

Pero de un momento a otro a Perla se le pasó la confusión y empujó a Blu, el cual estaba distraído y ambos cayeron al suelo en un ruido seco.

-¡Eres una loca!

Gritaba Blu mientras se intentaba liberar de Perla, pero en ese intento ambos quedaron en una posición que parecía que estaban bailando y ambos se miraron sin comprender, hasta que Perla lo jaló de la cabeza y ambos cayeron al piso.

-¡Tú, eres un idiota!

Gritó Perla mientras ahorcaba a Blu, el cual se logró zafar y la tomó de las alas para detenerla, pero sin lastimarla.

-¡Un idiota que te dijo a dónde podrías ir a parar si rompías esa rejilla!

-¡Cállate!

Tulio, que pensó que todo iba bien entre ellos, se fue para dejarlos solos mientras un policía cuidaba de los guacamayos por esa noche.

Perla intentaba golpear a Blu, el cual no se dejaba y simplemente la tomaba por los hombros y la alejaba para no lastimarla. Si algo le enseñó su familia, era respetar una mujer, pero tampoco dejarse.

Después de un rato, Blu ya estaba harto y cansado de sostener a Perla, la cual no había dejado de luchar contra el esfuerzo de Blu de mantenerla quieta para golpearlo, hasta que Blu simplemente la soltó y la enfrentó molesto.

-Bueno, ya estuvo, ¡¿No?! ¡Desquítate con quién te tengas que desquitar! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que cargas!

Y el ave se fue a los arbustos sin decirle nada más. Perla se molestó más pero ya no hizo nada y se fue a seguir en su intento de abrir la rejilla de ventilación.

Pasaron quince minutos en los que Blu quiso dormir un rato pero no podía por el ruido que hacía Perla al golpear la rejilla con la roca y salió su cabeza de entre las hojas.

-Disculpa… ¿Podrías bajarle a tu ruido?

Preguntó Blu de manera educada, el enojo ya se le había pasado, pero a Perla no.

-¡Ay, dormiloncito, lo siento, yo sólo quiero escaparme!

Dijo Perla de manera grosera mientras metía la cabeza en la rejilla, la cual podía entrar un poco, ya estaba más cerca de su libertad.

-¿Escapar? ¿Por? La jaula está cool.

Dijo Blu agitando un poco sus alas. La verdad era que también deseaba salir pero no le molestaba quedarse un rato en la jaula, había muchas plantas, una casita para aves, comida, agua… sólo esperaba que Rafael no se preocupara por él.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ha! –Perla bajó el tono de voz. –Éste es un looser… -Luego Perla se regresó a Blu. –No puedo esperar a que una mascota, lo entienda.

-¿Mascota? ¡¿Me llamaste mascota?! –Blu se molestó de nuevo. –Para que lo sepas, no soy una mascota. Yo vivo en la selva. Y si estoy aquí es porque ese loquito me trajo. ¿Crees que no me preocupa que mis hermanos no me encuentren? Me urge salir tanto como a ti, pero esperaré a que venga ese cuate a soltarnos de una vez por todas. Pero, ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras.

Blu se adentró nuevamente en las hojas esperando poder dormir un poco.

-¡Increíble! –Gritó Perla indignada. -¿En serio confías en esos… esos humanos antes que los de tu especie?

-¡No dije eso! ¡Hay humanos en los cuales no se puede confiar, el humano que me trajo acá se ve que es medio menso pero no es malo! ¡Él me dio buen trato los quince minutos que lo conocí mientras que mi especie me quiso dar cuello en quince segundos!

-¡¿Sí?! Pues gracias a ellos, yo lo perdí todo… -Perla puso una cara de tristeza, no quería recordar. -¡No son de confiar!

Perla se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la jaula se abría y vio la oportunidad de escaparse.

-¡Ya cállate! –Blu se enojó de nuevo. -¡No he dormido y tú alegas por todo! -Pero Blu escuchó un gritó de Perla y salió a ver qué pasaba. -¿Perla? ¿Perla? –Un niño se puso enfrente de Blu y él no tuvo miedo, pues pensó que el niño no le haría daño, no se veía malo. –Hola.

Dijo el guacamayo con una sonrisa hasta que fue metido dentro de un costal.

Pusieron a Blu dentro de una jaula en la cual ya estaba Perla tirada.

-¡¿Estás bien, Perla?!

Preguntó Blu preocupado mientras ayudaba a Perla a incorporarse.

-Alguien me atrapó en esta jaula…

-Tranquila, ya veremos cómo salir.

Dijo Blu mirando la sucia manta que cubría la jaula al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo era transportado por alguien, quizá era el niño. Con el pico rasgó un pequeño hueco de la tela para poder ver dónde estaban. Al asomarse, vio una puerta verde de metal. Blu no podía identificar dónde se encontraba, nunca había salido de la selva.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Preguntó Perla.

-No lo sé… Tranquis… tranquis… no hay como mi casita…. ¡Ay, cómo quisiera estar en mi nido! Con mi fruta, mis flores y mi charquito… ¡Ay! ¡Cómo extraño mi charquito! -Perla miró a Blu entre confusión y asco, no sabía a qué se refería con "charquito". Blu recuperó la cordura nuevamente y dijo. -Pero será mejor fingir que estamos muertos. ¡Patas arriba!

Blu de inmediato se hizo el muerto y Perla lo siguió. Esperaron a ver qué sucedía ahora.

Ambos guardaron un extremo silencio cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse. Sintieron cómo eran puestos sobre una mesa y un chavo como de veinte años que alaba al chico que los había llevado pero al final le daba la mitad de algo que habían acordado. Quitaron la manta de la jaula y Blu y Perla cerraron los ojos fingiendo estar muertos.

-¡¿QUÉ ONDA?! -El chavo abrió la puerta de metal de la jaula y sacó a Perla de ella. -¿Qué no te dije que necesitaba a las aves vivas? –Blu abrió un ojo para asegurarse que Perla estuviera bien, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. –Dime, Fernando, ¡¿Crees que esto está VIVO?! ¡Zonzo! ¡¿EH?! –Gritó el chavo agitando a Perla frente al niño, ella aprovechó y lo mordió en el dedo para después salir volando en busca de una salida.

-¡Perla! -Gritó Blu, el cual salió de la jaula y fue corriendo en busca de algo que le sirviera para ayudar a Perla, cuando una guacamaya verde lo aplastó poniendo sus garras en la espalda de Blu. -¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué…?!

-Hola, guapo. ¿A dónde ibas?

-Suéltame…

Dijo Blu con voz baja pues la guacamaya le estaba clavando las garras y lo lastimaba.

-¡Nigel! ¡Esmeralda! ¡Con vida!

Gritó Marcel mientras trataba de calmar a ambas aves. Blu miró arriba buscando a Perla, y cuando la encontró, la misma ave blanca que estaba en la clínica fingiendo morirse ahorcaba a Perla mientras le decía algo para luego arrojarla a la jaula.

-¡Oh, guapo! No me digas que ella es tu novia… Ni modos… pensaba liberarte si te unías a mí, pero dudo que aceptes. –Esmeralda volteó a Nigel. -¡Nigel, ayúdame!

La cacatúa tomó del cuello a Blu y lo arrojó en la jaula para que después Marcel la cerrara nuevamente.

-¡Perla! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Blu se incorporó y ayudó a Perla a hacer lo mismo. Ella se frustró al ver que no podía salir tan fácilmente.

-¿Por qué te fuiste en el suelo? Pudiste haber volado conmigo.

Dijo Perla extrañada.

-¡Ah! Emm….

Marcel felicitó a Nigel y Esmeralda por impedir la huída de los guacamayos y Esmeralda le guiñó un ojo a Blu en señal de coqueteo. Blu miró a otro lado fingiendo no darse cuenta.

-…Los últimos guacamayos azules de la tierra…

Dijo Marcel mientras encadenaba a Blu y Perla. Los cuales trataban de oponerse pero no podían debido al golpe de cuando Nigel los arrojó a la jaula, pero eso no fue lo que los extrañó.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó Blu.

-¡¿Los últimos guacamayos azules?! ¡¿NO DIJISTE QUE TENÍAS HERMANOS?!

-Ahora desquítate conmigo. –Respondió Blu a Perla con sarcasmo. -¡Claro que tengo hermanos pero ellos…!

Antes de que Blu pudiera explicar, Fernando tomó la jaula y se los llevó a otro cuarto donde había cientos o incluso miles de aves dentro de jaulas de diferentes tamaños, todas sin esperanzas y algunas al borde de la locura por no poder salir. Fernando colgó la jaula en un gancho y miró a las aves con tristeza.

-Perdón, carnalitos. Es mi chamba.

Y con esto, Fernando se retiró. Blu se dio cuenta que el niño no era malo, pero algo lo había llevado a la circunstancia de secuestrarlos para obtener algo… quizá dinero. Perla sólo lo miró esperando que se arrepintiera y los sacara de allí, pero sabía que el niño no lo haría.

Pasados unos minutos, Blu trataba de calmarse.

-Ok… tranquilo, no te paniquees… recuerda… la clave es no paniquearse… recuerda lo que te dijo…

-¡Yo no me paniqueo!

Gritó Perla buscando una salida mientras estaba harta de los balbuceos de Blu.

-Sí… no te lo dije a ti, me lo dije a mí. Pero no importa, porque en cualquier momento Rafael me buscará y…

Perla, pensando que Rafael era otro humano, se enfrentó a Blu.

-¡Ay, súper! ¿Y luego nos meterá en otra jaula enorme, no?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mira, mascota, quizá lo tuyo sean las jaulas, pero yo no le pertenezco a nadie.

-Punto número uno: Ya te dije que no soy una mascota, yo vivo en la selva. Punto número dos: Eso ya me quedó más que claro. Y punto número tres…

La puerta se abrió y Nigel entró caminando mientras Esmeralda voló directo a la jaula de Blu y Perla y se le acercó a éste haciéndole ojitos y coqueteándole. Blu, se rió nervioso buscando escapar, mientras Perla miraba feo a Esmeralda, ni que fuera la gran belleza para portarse así.

Mientras, Nigel iba pasando un hueso entre los barrotes de las jaulas y asustaba a pájaros más pequeños de él y reía como loco.

-"Guau… alguien necesita ir al psicólogo… o al psiquiatra". –Pensó Blu.

Nigel voló a la jaula de Blu y Perla y con su peso la agitó, los guacamayos azules perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron.

-¡Nigel! ¡Cuidado con el chico! –Regañó Esmeralda a Nigel, para luego mirar a Blu y cambiar su tono a uno más seductor. –Él merece el mejor trato.

-¡Ay, ya sé que no soy un pájaro bonito! –Dijo Nigel ignorando a Esmeralda. –Pero yo solía ser todo un galanazo… una estrella.

-Ay no… otra vez… -Dijo Esmeralda posando una de sus alas en su cabeza.

Nigel voló a un cartel de él en tiempos muchos mejores y dijo:

-Luz… cámara… arroz.

**Canción Pretty Bird de la película Río, aclaro que no me pertenece, y como es parte de la película debo incluirla. Las partes en cursiva es la canción. **

_Yo era guapo y ambicioso,_

_Todo yo avelicioso._

Nigel se movió como si estuviese posando para una fotografía mientras las aves lo miraban con miedo, excepto Esmeralda que parecía aburrida.

_Ya soy vil, un villano, aleroso _y _malicioso_

La cacatúa asustaba a las aves pequeñas de una jaula hasta que Esmeralda se acercó.

-¡Ya todos sabemos tu gran tragedia de historia! ¡Supéralo!

_Lo tenía todo un show genial chicas mil_

_Era un galán todo para mi,_

-Sí, claro.

Replicó Esmeralda con sarcasmo.

_De pronto un perico vino a ocupar mi puesto_

_Por eso soy malvado y tan deshonesto_

-Por favor…

_(El era un superstar)_

_Joven y fresco_

_(Gallardo)_

_Un ídolo gigantesco_

Nigel sostenía un pequeño mundo entre sus alas recordando los buenos momentos mientras las aves pequeñas cantaban coros.

-Sí… ¿Y tu nieve de qué?

Esmeralda estaba más que harta de esa historia, Nigel la cantaba todas las ocasiones que los contrabandistas traían un ave nueva.

_(Un ave suspicaz)_

_¿Quién dijo eso de mí?_

_(Un ave muy feroz)_

_Yo no rostizo eso si_

-Bla… bla… bla…

Nigel no le prestaba la mínima atención a Esmeralda, pues estaba muy concentrado en su número.

_Soy un ave fatal y brutal_ _un criminal_

_Te crees más malo que yo,_ _yo nunca oí de ti_

Nigel se puso a bailar sobre la jaula de Blu y Perla. Esmeralda puso su ala en la cabeza como si tratara de calmar una jaqueca.

_Soy grosero,__pordiosero,__un carcelero_

_Defeco en gente y '__culpo a mis compañeros…_

-Por más veces que lo digas, me sigue dando asco…

_Lo hizo él_

_(Tan odioso es)_

_Invencible_

_(Horrendo)_

_Irascible_

_Soy intocable,_ _insaciable,_ _como un lugar sin ley soy insufrible_

-Bueno, eso no lo discuto.

_Mis aves del Brasil_

_(Ooohhhh paraparapara)_

_Millones van a oír_

_(Oooohhh paraparapara)_

_Diré que es lo que voy hacer_

-Yo me largo. Ahí nos vemos.

Y dicho esto, Esmeralda voló a la otra habitación.

_Haré que sean…_

_(Ohhh ahhh ahhh)_

_¡Cállense! ¡Cállense!_

_Es mi solo_

Nigel tomó del cuello a Perla para su final.

_Yo los voy a hacer sufrir._

Perla fue soltada y cayó sobre la fría jaula. Blu la tomó entre sus alas verificando si estaba bien.

-¡Oye!

-Que se los coma el coco. Jajajaja…

Fue la contestación de Nigel a Blu para luego salir volando a la otra habitación.

-¡Eso no está bien! ¡Asustas, pero no es correcto! –Blu se dirigió a Perla. –Oye, ¿Estás bien?

-No… -Perla estaba furiosa y dejó salir su ira. -¡Definitivamente NO!

Perla comenzó a golpear la jaula buscando la salida.

-Oye, tranquila. ¿Qué haces?

-¡LARGARME DE AQUÍ! ¡¿VAS A AYUDARME, O QUÉ?!

-Para empezar, cálmate, sólo estaba esperando a que esa cacatúa se fuera para poder salir.

-¿Qué?

Preguntó Perla extrañada.

-Piénsalo, ya nos vio, ya se confió. Podremos salir sin que sospeche nada.

-¡PUES APÚRATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Perla golpeó nuevamente la jaula y ésta chocó con la pared generando un ruido muy fuerte.

-¡Te dije que te calmes! ¡Ahora reza porque no sospeche! ¡Gracias a tus berrinches, Nigefeo y Esmeralda quizá escucharon el ruido de la jaula contra la pared!

Y Blu no se equivocó. Nigel los escuchó y alertó a Esmeralda.

Perla ignoró a Blu y siguió agitando la jaula.

-¡Bueno, ya cálmate! Mira.

Blu abrió la jaula con el pico y Perla se sorprendió.

-¿No es en serio, verdad?

-Bueno, cuando tienes muchos sobrinitos traviesos…

-¡RÁPIDO! ¡VUELA! -Perla intentó salir por la ventana, pero Blu aferró el pico a la jaula. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Emm… no puedo…

-¡¿NO PUEDES?! ¡¿NO PUEDES QUÉ?!

Blu dijo "volar" pero Perla no le entendió. Hasta que vio a Nigel y Esmeralda entrar al cuarto, él se asustó y sin querer se soltó de la jaula golpeando a Nigel.

-¡No puedo VOLAR!

Perla se cayó ya que no podía aguantar el peso de ambos. La cadena cayó en una soga en la cual ambos quedaron atrapados.

-¡PUDISTE HABERLO DICHO MUCHO ANTES!

Perla gritaba como loca, hasta el tono coqueto de su voz desapareció.

-¡ANTES NO IMPORTABA ESO, PERLA!

Ambos se golpearon contra una pared y Perla miró a Blu.

-Te odio.

El gancho no aguantó mucho y la soga cayó junto con Perla y Blu, los cuales fueron a dar en una caja y salieron.

-¿Hay algo más que no sepa?

-Sí. No sé volar, me saco el moco y me hago pipí donde yo quiera. ¿Te cuento más?

Perla recordó lo del "charquito" y puso cara de asco mientras negaba.

-¡Ahí están!

Gritó uno de los contrabandistas. Perla jaló a Blu y ambos salieron corriendo, pero Perla dio un mal paso y se cayó junto con Blu.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Escúchame! ¡Quizá volar no sea lo mío pero caminar sí! ¡Vamos! ¡Adelante, atrás! ¡Adelante, atrás!

Blu trotó un poco en su lugar para enseñarle a Perla.

-Ok, entonces, vámonos.

Un gato estaba frente a Blu y Perla mientras ellos corrían.

-¡Algodón! ¡Un poco de ayuda, por favor! ¡Entretén un poco a los que nos vienen persiguiendo!

El gato miró a Blu, el cual era un conocido suyo y asintió. Se puso en la cara de uno de los contrabandistas y lo arañó.

-¡Gracias, Algodón!

-¡Por nada, Blu!

Contestó el gato sonriendo.

Mientras, Nigel los alcanzaba sin mucho problema.

-¡Ay, perfecto! ¡Encadenada a la única ave que no sabe volar!

-No es peor que estar encadenada al ave más bipolar que he visto.

-¡Agáchate!

Ambos se agacharon de una caja que se encontraron en su camino. Nigel casi los alcanza pero ambos cayeron de un tejado y dieron un "paseo" largo por todo el lugar golpeándose ya sea con la pared, el suelo o ellos mismos. No fue hasta que cayeron en una lámina y comenzaron a saltar entre los techos, que Nigel los distinguió. Esmeralda los alcanzó y trató de hablar con Blu.

-¡Escucha! ¡Podemos evitar esto! ¡Ven conmigo!

-¡NI MUERTA REGRESO A ESE LUGAR!

Gritó Perla.

-¡No te hablaba a ti!

Pero Blu que iba atento en su camino, giró la lámina poco antes de llegar a un poste de luz, pero Nigel no previno esto y se golpeó con él dejando a toda la cuidad sin luz eléctrica.

Blu y Perla aprovecharon la obscuridad para huir y Esmeralda no pudo encontrarlos. Buscó a Nigel y cuando lo encontró estaba furiosa.

-¡¿Qué no podías haberte fijado, idiota?!

-Ay, ya cállate. Aparte no creo que el azulito esté muy interesado en ti.

-Ése no es tu problema. Tu problema es buscarlos.

-¿Y tú qué harás?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

Esmeralda salió volando a un lugar para pasar la noche, al día siguiente buscaría a Blu.

Blu y Perla ya estaban en la selva. Ella buscaba un lugar para pasar la noche mientras Blu pensaba en su hermano sobreprotector, esperaba que no le diera un infarto porque llevaba todo el día fuera de la selva.

-Un lugar para descansar… un lugar…

-Oye, si lo que quieres es un nido, podemos ir a mi casa.

-Mascota, no estamos en la cuidad.

-Y sigues sin creerme. Ven.

Blu tomó la delantera mientras Perla lo seguía. Llegaron hasta un árbol grande y Blu comenzó a trepar. Como su condición física era buena, logró aguantar su peso y el de Perla.

-Guau… no creí que fueras tan fuerte.

-Ventaja de no saber volar.

Dijo Blu mientras bajaba la cabeza y presumía. Perla le siguió el juego y cruzó sus alas con una media sonrisa.

Ambos llegaron al hueco del árbol y entraron. Perla no lo podía creer. El lugar era hermoso. Había flores por dondequiera decorando el lugar, además llenaban el lugar con su agradable aroma. En un lugar habían unos cuántos plátanos, mangos y otras frutas. Y el famoso "charquito" de Blu era una pequeña piscina que él había hecho con madera y puesto en un rincón. La cama de Blu era un montón de hojas bien acomodadas y que se veían cómodas.

-Bueno, ésta es mi casa. En fin, espero te sientas cómoda. Usa mi cama. Yo dormiré cerca de las flores. Si tienes hambre, allí hay un poco de fruta.

-¿En serio ésta es tu casa?

-Sí. ¿Por qué no me creías que yo vivía en la selva?

-No lo sé… supongo que te veía muy confianzudo con los humanos.

Blu no tenía ganas de discutir, así que no dijo nada.

-Ya es muy tarde, duérmete. Yo… cenaré un poco. No he comido en todo el día y tengo hambre.

Perla se acomodó en la cama de Blu y lo miró antes de dormir.

-Descansa.

Dijo Perla antes de caer dormida.

-Descansa, Perla.

Dijo Blu con ternura. Se acercó a su fruta y cenó un poco. Estaba aliviado. Rafael no fue a visitarlo, o de lo contrario todo estaría hecho un desastre. Mañana lo buscaría y le explicaría la situación, por ahora sólo quería descansar.

Al día siguiente, Blu y Perla desayunaron en la casa de éste, y mientras Blu tiraba algunas flores marchitas, hablaba con Perla.

-Oye, quisiera que fuéramos con mi hermano para que nos ayudara a salir de ésta.

-¿En serio tienes un hermano? Creí que éramos los únicos de nuestra especie.

-Bueno… eso es verdad… -Perla se confundió. –Espera a conocerlo.

Ambos fueron caminando a otro lado de la selva, y Perla iba siguiendo a Blu, intrigada por su famoso "hermano".

-¿Y cuántos hermanos tienes? Porque yo recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos mencionaste la palabra en plural.

-Diez hermanos y ya ni me acuerdo cuántos sobrinos.

Perla se sorprendió. Eso significaba que la especie no estaba en peligro. Iba buscando lógica en el asunto cuando dos tucancitos aparecieron de detrás de un arbusto.

-Ay, no…

Los niños se acercaron a los guacamayos queriendo jugar. Perla cargó a uno pero Blu miraba al otro con cautela.

-¡Ay, cuidado Blu! ¡Podrían matarte de la ternura!

Dijo Perla en forma de sarcasmo. Blu la miró y se puso un poco serio.

-¿De verdad? Se nota que no los conoces, yo… ¡AH!

El pequeño tucán le arrancó a Blu dos plumas de la cola para luego treparse en él y arrancarle plumas de la cabeza. El otro tucancito hizo lo mismo con Perla y ambos se pusieron a correr en círculos. De repente eran ocho tucancitos y entre todos derribaron a Perla y a Blu.

-¡Ataquen!

Gritó uno de ellos.

-¡RAFAEL!

Gritó Blu.

Un tucán adulto se acercó al lugar.

-¿Qué relajito se traen ahí?

-Hermanito… una ayudadita…

Dijo Blu mientras algunos niños saltaban en su pecho.

-¿Hermanito?

Preguntó Perla realmente sorprendida. A menos que la madre o el padre de Blu fuera un guacamayo y el otro un tucán…

-Niños. –Dijo Rafael para llamarles la atención a sus hijos los cuales se acercaron a él con intención de taclearlo también. –No, niños, ya se los dije mil veces. ¿Por qué no me pelan? –Uno de sus hijos le picó el ojo. -¡Auch! ¡Mi ojito! ¡Escuchen! ¡Quietos! Los críos… son diecisiete… y uno en camino. –Rafael miró al nido. -¡No lo agiten! ¡No es una maraca! –Los niños se detuvieron. –Ay… me van a sacar plumas verdes… papá necesita vacaciones… -La cara de Rafael cambió cuando vio a Blu. -¿Cómo estás, hermanito?

Ambos se dieron un pequeño abrazo.

-Bien… bueno… con un problemita…

-A ver, a ver, a ver… ¿En serio son hermanos?

Interrumpió Perla.

-Sí. Es mi hermano adoptivo.

Dijo Rafael abrazando a Blu con orgullo. Eso le explicaba todo a Perla… por lo tanto sí eran los último de su especie.

-¿Pero cómo pasó?

Preguntó Perla muy confundida.

-Verás, cuando unos contrabandistas capturaron varias aves, mi hermanito se escondió de ellos debajo de unas hojas. Luego yo fui a investigar en la noche, y allí lo encontré. Era apenas un bebé, todavía ni hablaba. Me dio mucha tristeza y se lo llevé a mi familia suplicando que lo adoptaran y pues… ya nos ves, quince años después.

Blu y Rafael se abrazaron nuevamente y miraron a Perla, quien los miraba como si cada uno tuviese dos cabezas. Eran muy cercanos, cosa rara para ella, pues Perla siempre estaba sola y por lo que podía ver, Blu tenía muchos conocidos, amigos y hasta hermanos que no eran de la misma sangre.

En cierto modo le daba envidia. Blu tenía gente con quién contar y ella no.

-Por cierto, Blu, ¿Vas al carnaval con tu novia?

Rafael malinterpretó que Blu trajera a Perla, pues desde que tenía memoria, su hermano jamás había estado con nadie.

-¡Guau! ¿Qué? ¿Novia?

Preguntó Perla algo ofendida, Blu trató de calmarla.

-Ella, sólo es una conocida.

-¡Nombre! ¡Yo ni te conozco! ¡Esta cadena es lo único que nos une!

-¡Sí! Verás, Rafa… ¡Auch! -Un tucancito le arrancó más plumas de la cola a Blu y se echó a correr mientras reía. –Ya mi sobrino se cree caníbal, ¿O qué?

-Ay, hermano, yo qué sé. Irá a terapia.

Dijo Rafael mientras se quitaba a otro de sus niños del ala.

-Bueno, ¿Podrías ayudarnos a quitarnos esta cosa?

Preguntó Perla amablemente a Rafael, cosa rara.

Rafael miró la cadena y sonrió.

-Mmm… son unos suertudos. Están con Rafael, hermano mayor de Blu, y él conoce al ocho por ocho. –Rafael quiso poner una pose de estrella de teatro cuando sus niños le cayeron en la cabeza y le picaron los ojos. -¡Otra vez el ojo! ¡Le voy a hablar a su jefa! –Los niños se asustaron y salieron volando. Rafael rió un poco. –Esa nunca falla. Le tienen terror.

Una tucán hembra apareció de alas cruzadas frente a Rafael.

-¿Llamarme para qué?

Eva, que era la esposa de Rafael, parecía enojada.

-¡Ah! Jajaja… Eva… mi amorcito… mira quién vino.

Rafael señaló a Blu, el cual le agitó el ala en señal de saludo.

-Jeje… Hola, Eva.

La esposa de Rafael era de temer, y aunque ella nunca se había metido con Blu, él aún así le tenía un poco de miedo.

-¿Blu? ¡Hola, cuñadito!

Eva le sonrió a Blu. ¿Acaso todos se hablaban con ito? Hermanito, cuñadito… todo esto era nuevo para Perla. Tanta familiaridad.

-Eva, mi amor… debo llevar a los tórtolos con Luis.

Anunció Rafael acercándose a Blu y Perla y abrazándolos.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Seguro arrastraste a Blu para que juntos vayan al carnaval!

Otra cosa curiosa. Eva siempre creía que Blu era muy inocente y que Rafael lo influenciaba para que se portara mal. ¿Por qué? Quizá porque Blu era menor a Rafael y Eva sabía su historia.

-¡Ah! ¡El carnaval! –Rafael puso cara de enamorado y se acercó a Eva. –Esa época que conocí a la pollita más pechocha del mundo. –Dijo Rafael abrazando a Eva y mirándola con ternura. Eva seguía cruzada de brazos mirando a otro lado. Rafael le lanzó un beso en el aire pero no dio mucho resultado, pues Eva se alejó soltando un bufido. –Aún recuerdo la canción que te dediqué cuando te eché el ojo, corazoncito… -Rafael se puso a cantar hasta que Eva finalmente cayó y su expresión se volvió de felicidad. -¡Vamos, mi amor! ¡Canta!

-Emm… hermanito… no queremos que la melodiosa voz de Eva…

Pero Eva cantó, de un modo tan desafinado que otras aves se alejaron volando. Al que parecía gustarle solamente, era a Rafael.

-¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Cantas como un verdadero ángel!

-¡Uy! Creo que el amor también es sordo…

Dijo Perla mirando un poco feo a Eva.

-Oye, es mi cuñada. No será la mejor cantante pero es muy buena cuando la conoces.

Respondió Blu a Perla.

-¡Ven!

Rafael abrazó a su esposa y la comenzó a besar.

-¡GUÁCALA!

Gritaron los tucancitos al mismo tiempo mientras se tapaban la cara. Blu rió ante sus acciones.

-Ta' bien… llévalos con Luis, pero no te tardes.

Dijo Eva con voz coqueta y pasando una de las plumas de sus alas por el pico de Rafael.

-¡Eres como un bombón! ¡Ya vengo mi hermosa flor! ¡Te voy a extrañar!

Contestó Rafael, despidiéndose y fue con Blu.

-También yo… mi amado mango petacón… -Los tucancitos comenzaron a hacer travesuras de nuevo y Eva se enojó nuevamente. -¡Oigan! ¡Marco! ¡David! ¡Estense o les voy a dar una…!

Rafael, quiso aprovechar la oportunidad de enseñarle a Blu a volar. Esperaba que su inspiración fuera la guacamaya que venía con él. A pesar de que ambos se decían de cosas, Rafael podía notar una chispa entre ellos.

-Hermano, no me has presentado a la dama.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, Rafael. –Dijo Blu un poco apenado. –Perla, él es Rafael, mi hermano. Rafael, ella es Perla.

-Mucho gusto, Perla.

Dijo Rafael sonriendo. Perla puso una cara de disgusto, pues ya le urgía que le quitaran la cadena.

-Igualmente…

Dijo ella muy a regañadientes. Rafael se dio cuenta pero la ignoró.

-Bien, primero vayamos a un buen lugar que conozco…

En un precipicio, Rafael le reveló a Blu su plan de enseñarle a volar. Blu, echó un vistazo al fondo del precipicio y cayó hacia atrás muy asustado.

Cerca de allí, Esmeralda espiaba a las tres aves en el precipicio. Había encontrado a Blu hacía poco y se dispuso a seguirlo. Ella sentía una atracción por Blu, y si él la aceptaba, era capaz de escaparse con él para que no lo vendieran. Esperaba el momento para actuar. Su plumaje color verde hacía que ella no fuese muy visible entre las plantas.

-¡No! ¡Yo sí me rajo! ¡Sí! Y Rafael, ¿Por qué el repentino deseo de enseñarme a volar?

Le preguntó Blu a Rafael.

-Hay, hermano… porque me preocupo por ti… quiero verte volar… ir de aquí a allá… y además… -Rafael se acercó a Blu y bajó la voz para que Perla no los escuchara. -… que impresiones a la chiquita.

Blu se avergonzó, aunque eso pareció animarlo un poco.

-Emm… sí… de acuerdo…

-¡Eso es! ¡Ya rugiste!

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

Preguntó Perla, pues Blu aún no parecía muy convencido.

-¡Sí! ¡Claro! No nos vamos a aventar de una montaña o algo parecido! ¿Verdad que no, Rafa?

-Bueno… de hecho, ése era mi plan.

-Así que Blu no sabe volar… esto puede serme útil.

Dijo Esmeralda desde su escondite sin que la escucharan.

-¡Hay, hermanito, cálmate! ¡Está en tu sangre! Por años he intentado que vueles, pero no lo he logrado. Quiero ver a mi hermano en el aire volando. Mira a los desplumados, ellos ni alas tienen y les gusta volar.

-No… no… ¡NOOO!

Gritaba una persona que iba a volar, pero no animó mucho a Blu, pues cuando emprendió el vuelo se movía demasiado, estaba aterrorizado.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH! ¡MAMÁAAAAAA!

-Chido, ¿No?

Preguntó Rafael esperando que Blu ignorara el miedo del humano, lo cual no pasó.

-Sí… mucho… ésta te la voy a cobrar, Rafael…

-Ajá… un día me lo agradecerás… ahora, júntate con Perla. -Blu y Perla se juntaron un poco, pero sin tocarse. –Juntitos… -Dijo Rafael juntando sus alas simulando que eran Blu y Perla. Ellos dieron medio paso a sus costados pero seguían sin tocarse. –Juntititos… -Volvió a decir Rafael, hasta que por fin se tocaron de las alas y Blu se puso nervioso. –Añeñe… -Apremió Rafael en un tono como si le hablara a un niño pequeño. –Ahora cachete con cachete. –La cara de Blu era un poema, hasta las plumas se le erizaron de la pena.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ay, hermanito! ¡No le saques! Ella no te va a morder… ¿O sí?

Preguntó el tucán mirando a Perla, ella miró a Blu y puso cara de enojada.

-Ya veré…

-Ahora, Blu, levanta el ala izquierda, y Perla, tú el ala derecha. -Ambos siguieron las instrucciones de Rafael, Blu no se veía convencido y Perla parecía fastidiada. –Y juntitos, a volar… -Rafael se elevó unos centímetros del suelo, emocionado porque quizá su hermano menor podría volar por fin.

-Amm… hermanito… no sé mucho de ciencia pero creo que esto no va a funcionar…

-¡Ay, hermano! ¡Cómo la haces de a tos! Para volar, no uses la cabeza, -Rafael señaló la cabeza de Blu y luego su pecho. –usas esto. Y al sentir el ritmo de tu corazón es como la samba, ¡Vuelas! -Rafael se dejó caer desde el precipicio de espaldas para luego regresar volando. -¿Ves? ¡Es fácil!

-¡Hermano! ¡Hemos tenido esta charla muchas veces! ¡Ya te dije que no!

Perla interrumpió.

-Oye, si queremos que nos quiten esta cadena lo antes posible, ésta es la única manera.

-Ok… lo haré para que nos quiten esta cadena lo antes posible… no hay problema… -Blu trataba de convencerse, pero Perla ya estaba preparándose para volar. Ella empezó a correr, pero Blu se asustó justo antes de emprender el vuelo y aferró el pico al suelo. -¡NO ESTOY LISTO!

-¡No manches!

Gritó Perla desde el aire. Esmeralda vio por fin su oportunidad. Salió de su escondite y se puso frente a Perla, enfrentándola.

-¡Oye! ¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Si no quiere volar, ése es su problema!

-¡Tú!

Perla quiso pelear con una de sus captoras, pero Esmeralda fue más rápida y la empujó para irse a donde estaba Blu.

-¿Estás bien?

Esmeralda ayudó a Blu a regresar a tierra mientras Perla aterrizaba para pelear con ella nuevamente.

-¡¿Quién te crees para primero capturarnos y después venir, empujarme y hablarle a Blu con tanta familiaridad?!

Rafael, quién había aterrizado para ver lo que ocurría, pudo notar un cierto toque de celos en la voz de Perla y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Mira, ése no es tu asunto! ¡Yo vengo a hablar con Blu!

-¿Hablar conmigo para qué?

Interrumpió Blu. Él no confiaba en Esmeralda, pero le daba curiosidad el porqué no estaba con Nigel.

-Blu, quiero proponerte un trato.

Esmeralda se acercó a Blu muy nerviosa y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro… dime…

Blu se confundió. Él había sido consciente de los coqueteos de Esmeralda durante su captura, pero esperaba que no fuese algo serio.

-¡Perla! ¡Ven, vamos a hablar! Quisiera un consejo de vuelo… es que hay cosas que no sé sobre volar y parece que tú eres una experta en el tema…

Dijo Rafael con su habitual carisma y se llevó a Perla lo más lejos que le permitió la cadena para distraerla. Blu le agradeció mentalmente a su hermano este gesto.

-Blu, el trato que te propongo es que yo no te entregaré a los contrabandistas de nuevo, dejaré que aquí en la selva con tu familia, y te diré los lugares donde los contrabandistas suelen atrapar aves para que los prevengas a ellos y tú también tengas cuidado.

Esmeralda no miraba a Blu, sino que miraba al suelo, por temor a un posible rechazo del guacamayo azul.

-¿Y qué debo hacer a cambio?

Contestó Blu esperando que no fuese la respuesta que él pensaba. Esmeralda tomó aire.

-Yo quisiera… que tú… tú me… que me aceptes como algo más que una amiga… sabes a lo que me refiero…

Blu miró al suelo y suspiró. De verdad se preocupó por la situación.

-Mira… debo admitirte que yo no siento nada por ti… no al menos de ese modo… y no quisiera ilusionarte porque no sería justo ni para ti, ni para mí.

-¿Por qué no lo piensas? Por lo menos hasta que te quites esa cadena.

Propuso Esmeralda, Blu lo meditó un poco.

-De acuerdo…

Aceptó finalmente sin estar del todo seguro. Esmeralda sonrió. Esperaba conquistar al guacamayo en ese tiempo.

Mientras, Rafael trataba de distraer a Perla, aunque se daba cuenta que ella volteaba en ocasiones para ver a Blu y Esmeralda. Realmente ése era su plan. Hacer a Perla sentir celos de Blu y Esmeralda, para que ella finalmente aceptara sus sentimientos.

-Rafael…

Llamó Blu a su hermano después de un rato.

-Dime, hermanito.

-Emm… ella es Esmeralda, una… conocida…

-¡¿Una conocida?! Una compiche de los contrabandistas dirás.

Dijo Perla realmente enojada. Esmeralda la retó con la mirada.

-Ella nos acompañará mientras nos quitan esta cadena.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡Ella podría ir con los contrabandistas y decirles todo!

-Tenemos un trato. –Respondió Blu a Perla secamente. A ella le dolió un poco ese tono. –Vámonos.

Perla lanzó un bufido, y todos se fueron caminando de allí. Cuando llegaron al final de la selva, divisaron una camioneta cargada de fruta en la carretera y Rafael voló hasta allí.

-¡Suban! ¡Esto nos llevará con Luis!

Esmeralda voló a la camioneta, seguidos por Blu y Perla. Perla se puso subir volando, pero Blu subió trepando sin ayuda.

Comieron un poco de la fruta y se pusieron a esperar a llegar a su destino.

Pasó como hora y media aproximadamente, pero finalmente las cuatro aves llegaron a un mercado. Blu bajó de un salto y Perla bajó volando. Esmeralda llegó se posó junto a Blu regalándole una sonrisa coqueta.

-Juro que me arrancaré la pata si no me quitan esto.

Dijo Perla algo celosa.

-Tranquis, Luis debe estar por el lugar.

-¡¿Qué onda Rafa y Blu?!

-¡Es el mismo valedor, rey del carnaval!

-¡Y su hermano, el rey del club!

Un cardenal rojo y un jilguero dorado se acercaron volando a las cuatro aves.

-¡Nico! ¡Pedro! ¿Qué onda familia?

Otra vez esa calidez de familia y amigos… Perla se sentía tan sola en ese lugar de amistad.

-¿Dónde estabas escondido, mano?

Preguntó Pedro a Rafael.

-Creímos que ya eras plumero.

Bromeó Nico.

-¿Y dónde estaba mi cuate del club?

Preguntó Pedro acercándose a Blu.

-Pues… es una historia larga.

-Hermano, tú eres el que le da el ritmo a nuestro club.

Dijo Nico acercándose a Blu también.

-Sí, eres quien hace sonar nuestra música como verdadera música. -Apoyó Pedro a Nico. El jilguero asintió alegre. –Por cierto, qué golosote. –Observó Pedro a Perla y Esmeralda. Pues las dos estaban a cada lado de Blu. Ambas aves eran guapas. Nico y Pedro pensaron que iba a escoger a una o andar con las dos, pues él siempre había estado solo desde que lo conocieron y ahora lo veían con dos hermosas aves. –Un día estás solo y al otro tienes a dos chicas loquitas por ti. Quiero ser como tú.

-¡Oh! No es lo que creen… con ella, -Blu señaló a Perla con la cabeza. –sólo estoy encadenado, y ella –Blu señaló a Esmeralda con la cabeza también. –sólo nos está acompañando.

-Blu, sabes que no te critico…

Comenzó Nico.

-Pero sí que eres extremo, ¿También te vas a encadenar a la otra bonita?

Terminó Pedro.

En su interior, Esmeralda esperaba que fuera así.

-Vinimos a buscar a Luis, ¿Dónde anda?

Preguntó Rafael antes de que Nico y Pedro siguieran malinterpretando la situación.

-Andaba por aquí, pero ya se peló. -Contestó Pedro mientras miraba hacia el tranvía. –Se acaba de ir hacia su taller.

-Ucha…

Dijo Perla.

-Relájese, mi princesa, tomen el siguiente tranvía.

Sugirió Nico.

-¡Sí! ¡Es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel! -Dijo Pedro haciendo varias poses con sus alas. Blu sonrió. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Era hora de ir al club. –Vamos a mover la colita.

Pedro jaló a Perla y a Rafael mientras Nico jalaba a Blu y Esmeralda directo al club.

-No… no… esperen…

Dijo Perla mientras se resistía. Por otra parte, Blu, Rafael y Esmeralda siguieron a Nico y Pedro.

-¡Vamos, Perla! ¡Estamos en Río! ¡Vamos a gozarla!

Dijo Rafael para convencer a Perla. Un nuevo plan surgió de la mente de Rafael. Y este no podría fallar.

Las cuatro aves entraron a un club debajo de unas mantas del mercado y sus paredes eran cajas de madera para la fruta apiladas. Blu y Rafael se veían emocionados, Perla molesta y Esmeralda curiosa.

La música sonaba y había varias aves de varios tipos bailando ya fuera en solitario o en pareja.

-¡Bienvenidos al paraíso!

Dijo Nico, y él y Pedro fueron al escenario.

-¡Qué pachanga! ¿Eh?

Dijo Rafael animado. Blu sonrió. Adoraba ir al club a bailar, en especial cuando Nico y Pedro cantaban.

-¡Adoro este lugar!

Rafael rió y le habló a Blu en voz baja, para que sólo él escuchara.

-Es tu oportunidad de impresionar a Perla, hermanito. Bailando, nadie te supera.

Blu rió con timidez.

-¡Oigan! ¡Todos pongan atención! -Dijo Nico llamando a todos en el club. –Rafita y Blu han llegado a nuestro club después de haberse desaparecido mucho tiempo, además que Blu trajo unas invitadas especiales. –Todos miraron con picardía a Blu, quién se avergonzó a más no poder. –Así que vamos a ofrecerles una pachanga para que ellas sepan uno de sus mejores talentos.

Nico se pasó nuevamente al escenario y Pedro tomó la palabra.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡Todos levanten las alitas y aplaudan con toda su fuerza! ¡Aplaudan! ¡Aplaudan! ¡Aunque las alas les ardan!

Pedro hizo su sonido de ave cardenal, y Nico comenzó a cantar.

**Canción Hot Wings (I wanna party) de la película Río, aclaro que no me pertenece, y como es parte de la película debo incluirla. Las partes en cursiva es la canción. Esta canción es la versión larga, pues la requiero así para la historia. **

_Party in the Ipanema, baby!_

Nico comenzó a posar y a cantar mientras la música comenzaba.

Pedro tocó latas de comida como si fuesen tambores y Nico lo imitó.

Blu miró hacia arriba emocionado y Perla y Esmeralda curiosas.

_I wanna party_

_I wanna samba_

_I wanna party_

Blu solo miraba. Estaba un poco apenado por bailar, pues quería impresionar a Perla, pero notó de reojo, que ella lo miraba raro, como si no supiera qué estaba pasando.

_I wanna samba_

_I wanna party_

_And live my life (my life)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_And fly_

Nico y Pedro volaron por el techo del club y aterrizaron en lugares opuestos.

_Imma fly, fly just like a bird_

Nico usó su sombrero de corcholata como pandereta mientras cantaba.

_(But you are a bird!)_

_Oh yeah, you're right,_

_So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)_

_Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey)_

_Cause once we started, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (hey)_

La pata de Blu se dejaba llevar por el ritmo y él no podía evitarlo. ¡Amaba bailar! Miró su pata y luego miró al escenario. Perla lo miró sin entender y Esmeralda esperando que él la sacara a bailar.

_Cause I just want to live my life and party (hey)_

_All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok)_

_Been around the world and I wanna live my life_

_In Rio_

_Cause in Rio_

_In Rio, I realize_

La cola de Blu se movió también al compás de la música, y él finalmente se rindió y comenzó a bailar.

_I wanna party (party)_

_I wanna samba (party)_

-¿Y ahora qué te picó?

-Emm… he de confesarte que amo bailar.

Dijo Blu con una sonrisa tímida mientras miraba a Perla. Pero ella sonrió un poco al ver lo bien que bailaba Blu. Mientras, Esmeralda se sentía decepcionada, porque ella no sabía cómo entrar en la "plática".

_I wanna party (party)_

_And fly_

-¡Échele, Blu!

Animó Rafael a Blu mientras él bailaba, pero apenas estaba calentando. Pedro tocó otro "tambor" y Blu comenzó a bailar en serio.

_I'm that samba, samba_

_Master, master, master_

_Master, master_

Blu comenzó a bailar frente a Perla de la mejor manera que podía y ella lo miró impresionada mientras su sonrisa iba creciendo.

_Push out sound from my_

_ghetto blaster, blaster,_

Perla se dejó llevar también por la música y comenzó a bailar. Blu dejó de bailar y no supo cómo interpretar eso.

_Blaster, blaster, blaster_

_You dance fast,_

_But I dance faster, faster, faster_

_Faster, faster_

_You're too slow_

Rafael se acercó a Blu y le habló.

-¡Hey! ¡Le lates, Blu!

Dijo el tucán dándole un pequeño codazo a su hermano. Esmeralda que se sentía excluida se alejó a una zona un poco más obscura.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¿No las has oído, Rafa?

-No, pero la he visto.

Perla seguía bailando en solitario mientras de vez en cuando miraba a Blu.

_You need to catch up_

_You can dance, and dance, but I…_

-¡Deja que fluya el galán! ¡Órale, antes de que te la roben!

Rafael empujó a Blu y él sin querer, chocó contra Perla.

_I wanna party (party)_

_I wanna samba (party)_

Perla se quejó un poco ante el golpe. Blu ya estaba esperando una patada, pero ella lo miró y sonrió. Con su ala, ella invitó a bailar a Blu, y él accedió. Se tomaron de las alas y comenzaron a bailar juntos.

_I wanna party (party)_

_I wanna samba (party)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_And live my life (live my life)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_And fly_

Blu le dio una vuelta a Perla y ella estaba riendo. ¡Por fin! Ella parecía divertirse de verdad.

Rafael miró a la parejita orgulloso. Por fin le había conseguido pareja a su hermano.

Esmeralda miraba desde la obscuridad tratando de no llorar, no sabía qué hacer. Debía pensar en algo y rápido.

_I wanna party (party)_

_I wanna samba (party)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_I wanna samba (party)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_And live my life (my life)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_And fly_

Nico le guiñó un ojo a Pedro y él asintió. Ahora comenzaba una parte un poco lenta de la canción. A ver qué hacían los tórtolos. Aparentemente, Blu prefería a Perla.

_I wanna party_

_I wanna samba_

_I wanna party_

_I wanna samba_

Blu, con miedo de que Perla ahora sí lo fuese a patear, tomó su cintura con un ala mientras con la otra aún sostenía el ala de Perla y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella. Ella sonreía pero en sus ojos surgía un brillito especial.

_I wanna party_

_And live my life (my life)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_And fly_

Blu le sonrió un poco a Perla, ella correspondió su sonrisa, y eso lo hizo sentir bien. Parecía que la Perla ruda y enojona se había esfumado, aunque en el fondo, a Blu le agradaba que Perla tuviera carácter.

_I wanna party_

_I wanna samba_

_I wanna party_

_I wanna samba_

_I wanna party_

_And live my life (my life)_

Blu tomó con ambas alas la cintura de Perla mientras ella lo tomaba de los hombres y ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas rápidamente.

_I wanna party (party) (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

_And fly (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

Blu lanzó a Perla al aire y ella comenzó a cantar mientras volaba en su lugar.

_ Laya x4, laya x8 _

Perla descendió con gracia al suelo mientras miraba a Blu y terminaba de cantar su solo improvisado. Blu estaba admirado, si antes había sentido una atracción por Perla, ahora su afecto era mayor.

_Laya laya la (I wanna party (party))_

_Laya laya la (I wanna samba (party))_

_Laya laya la (I wanna party (party))_

_Laya laya la (I wanna samba (party))_

_Laya laya la (I wanna party (party))_

_Laya laya la (And live my life (my life))_

_Laya laya la (I wanna party (party))_

_Laya laya la (And fly)_

_Laya laya la_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey ,hey_

Perla seguía cantando pero más bajo, generando un coro que combinaba muy bien con el canto de Nico y Pedro. Blu no dejaba de mirarla.

Esmeralda se asustó, debía hacer algo y debía hacerlo ya.

_Laaaaa… (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey (Laya, laya, laya, laaaa…)_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

Perla y Blu se iban acercando muy lentamente. Ella aún cantaba pero su tono cada vez era más bajo.

Todas las aves del club miraban esperando el momento.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey (Laya, laya, laya, laaaa…)_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey (Laya, laya, laya, laaaa…)_

Perla terminó de cantar y miró a Blu como esperando una aprobación. Él sonrió en respuesta y cuando casi se rozan sus picos, una voz habló.

-¡Cambio de parejas!

Y Blu fue jalado a otro lado tirando a Perla por la cadena.

_Imma fly, fly just like a bird (I wanna samba)_

_(But you are a bird!) (I wanna party)_

_Oh yeah, you're right, (I wanna samba)_

Era Esmeralda, la cual ahora estaba bailando con Blu como si algo no hubiese estado a punto de pasar segundos antes. Blu miraba hacia atrás esperando que Perla estuviera bien, quiso ir a verla, pero Esmeralda no lo soltaba. Perla se levantó con ayuda de Rafael. Su mirada taladraba a la guacamaya verde.

_So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok) (I wanna party)_

_Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey) (And live my life)_

_Cause once we started, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (hey) (I wanna party)_

Rafael miró a Nico y Pedro pidiendo que pararan de cantar, pero ellos negaban la cabeza algo apenados. No podían parar la música así como así y Rafael lo sabía, pero estaba molesto por la actitud de Esmeralda.

_Cause I just want to live my life and party (hey) (Laya, laya, laya, laaaa…)_

Esmeralda comenzó a imitar el canto de Perla para atraer a Blu. A pesar de que ella trataba cantar igual, su voz era más aguda, como la de una soprano. A Blu le gustaba, pero prefería el canto de Perla.

Nico y Pedro comenzaron a cantar más fuerte tratando que el canto de Esmeralda no se escuchara, por alguna razón, ya no confiaban en ella.

_All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok) (Laya, laya, laya, laaaa…)_

_Been around the world and I wanna live my life (Laya, laya, laya, laaaa…)_

_In Rio (Laya, laya, laya, laaaa…)_

Pero el plan de las aves fiesteras no resultó. El canto de Esmeralda se escuchaba como un coro, al igual que el canto anterior de Perla.

_Cause in Rio (Laya, laya, laya, laaaa…)_

_In Rio, I realize (Laya, laya, laya, laaaa…)_

Cantaron más fuerte la siguiente parte y Esmeralda dejó de cantar, pero no de bailar con Blu.

-¡No te dejes, Perla!

Le regañó un poco Rafael a Perla por no luchar por Blu.

-¡Pero Blu tampoco hace nada!

-Mira, Blu es un caballero. Si no ha dejado de bailar con Esmeralda es por cortesía, pero si tú te acercas y se lo quitas, él no pondrá resistencia. –Perla no parecía convencida. –Sé que lo hará, lo conozco desde hace quince años.

Perla lo pensó un momento y luego fue con Blu, parándose frente a él como si nada, sonriendo y bailando, teniendo a Esmeralda a sus espaldas. Blu no dijo nada y siguió bailando.

_I wanna party (party)_

_And live my life (live my life)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_I wanna samba (party)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_And live my life (my life)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_And fly_

Esmeralda se indignó y se posó junto a Perla para bailar con Blu. Como ninguna de las dos cedía, Blu estaba bailando con las dos al mismo tiempo.

_I wanna party (party)_

_Laya, laya, laya, laaaa… __(I wanna samba (party))_

Ambas comenzaron a cantar para atraer la atención de Blu. Primero Perla y después Esmeralda, y cada una interrumpía a la otra con su canto, pero a las aves del club les gustó la canción, porque no la estaban arruinando, al contrario, se escuchaba mejor.

Como ellas cantaban muy fuerte, los cantos de Pedro y Nico se escuchaban ahora como los coros.

_Laya, laya, laya, laaaa… (I wanna party (party))_

_Laya, laya, laya, laaaa… (I wanna samba (party))_

_Laya, laya, laya, laaaa… (I wanna party (party))_

_Laya, laya, laya, laaaa… (And live my life (my life))_

_Laya, laya, laya, laaaa… (I wanna party (party))_

_Laya, laya, laya, laaaa… (And fly)_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey ,hey_

Rafael aprovechó el canto de las otras aves y se acercó a Nico.

-¿No hay algo que podamos hacer? Esmeralda no es de confiar, después te contaré la historia.

-¿Qué hacemos, hermano?

-¿No tienes un guacamayo soltero por ahí?

-No… todos vienen con pareja.

Voltearon a donde estaban Blu, Perla y Esmerlada. Ella se retaban tanto en bailar como en cantar con la mirada y Blu no sabía siquiera a dónde mirar.

_Laaaaa… (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

Esmeralda le coqueteaba a Blu con la mirada cada vez que cantaba. Perla sintió celos pero no lo quería admitir abiertamente.

Rafael le hizo señas de que ella también coqueteara con Blu, y ella se negó, eso sí que no lo haría.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Laaaaa… (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

Esmeralda canto nuevamente mientras se acercaba a Blu con intención de besarlo. Perla se enojó aún más y se puso en medio de ambos cantando de nuevo.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey (Laya, laya, laya, laaaa…)_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Laaaaa… (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

Ambas estaban bailando con Blu, y Blu trataba de bailar con ambas, aunque le costaba trabajo, pues siempre había bailado en solitario, y sólo un par de veces en pareja.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey (Laya, laya, laya, laaaa…)_

Nico interrumpió a la saves de la discoteca que cantaban esa parte con intención de ver lo que pasaba con los guacamayos y comenzó a cantar la primera parte de la canción que le vino a la mente. Blu le agradeció mentalmente, pues él sí era consciente de lo que las otras aves querían ver, ya que Perla y Esmeralda estaban muy concentradas en impresionar a Blu.

_Cause I just want to live my life and party (hey)_

Con señas, Nico le pidió a Pedro que bailara con Esmeralda para que Blu pudiera estar con Perla.

_All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok)_

El "ok" que emitió Pedro no fue del todo parte de la canción. Cuando lo dijo asintió con la cabeza y fue en dirección a Esmeralda y la jaló para bailar con ella. Para Pedro no era una molestia, al fin y al cabo, la guacamaya verde era hermosa.

_Cause I just want to live my life and party (hey)_

_All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok)_

Perla sintió un alivio de por fin bailar a solas con Blu. Él también sonrió. Aunque Esmerlada era hermosa y le gustaba un poco, él quería más a Perla y deseaba estar más tiempo con ella bailando.

_Been around the world and I wanna live my life_

_In Rio_

_Cause in Rio_

Rafael también sonrió, y comenzó a dispersar a la gente empujándola un poco teniendo el pretexto de poder pasar para que Esmeralda perdiera de vista a Blu.

_In Rio, I realize_

_I wanna party (party)_

_I wanna samba (party)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_I wanna samba (party)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_And live my life (my life)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_And fly_

Perla estaba riendo de nuevo y Blu estaba complacido.

_I wanna party_

_Laya laya la (Cause I just want to live my life and party (hey))_

_Laya laya la (All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok))_

_Laya laya la (Been around the world and I wanna live my life)_

Perla se sintió tan feliz nuevamente que comenzó a cantar mientras miraba a Blu y éste ponía cara de enamorado sin poder evitarlo.

_Laya laya la (In Rio)_

_Laya laya la (Cause in Rio)_

_Laya laya la (In Rio, I realize)_

_I wanna…_

Las aves del club comenzaron a cantar de nuevo esperando que por fin los guacamayos azules se animaran a besarse.

Blu y Perla se miraban con ternura y se podía ver que ambos tenían un sentimiento especial por el otro, pero no se animaban a pasar de miradas porque Esmeralda podría intervenir de nuevo y Perla no dudaría en golpearla esta vez.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey ,hey_

_Laaaaa… (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Laaaaa… (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Laaaaa… (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

Nico se dio cuenta de que Blu y Perla deseban estar solos para declararse a gusto y decidió terminar la canción de una vez.

_In Rio_

_Cause in Rio_

_In Rio, I realize_

_I wanna…_

La canción por fin terminó y Blu seguía tomando a Perla por la cintura y ella tenía sus alas en los hombros de Blu.

Ya los sentimientos de ambos estaban claros en sus mentes propias, pero faltaba aún decírselo al otro.

Blu iba a hablar cuando la carpa que estaba en el club como techo fue removida y los rayos solares cegaron un momento a las aves, las cuales se cubireron los ojos con las alas.

Un montón de monos pequeños aparecieron dejando en claro que ellos habían arruinado la fiesta.

Las aves retrocedieron sin saber qué buscaban los monos. El que más joyas portaba, se acercó a Blu y Perla.

Esmeralda lo reconoció y se escondió debajo de la manta esperando que no la vieran.

-Ustedes dos, vendrán conmigo.

Dijo el mono mirando a los guacamayos azules.

-¡Ni en sueños, mono cilíndrelo!

Se defendió Perla escupiendo frente al mono. Blu se limitó a mirarlos mientras analizaba la situación.

-¡Aliviánese! ¡Sienta la buena vibra, changoleón!

Dijo Rafael tratando de calmar los ánimos mientras abrazaba al mono.

-¡Esta no es tu pelea, narigón!

Contestó el mono empujando a Rafael y burlándose del apodo que le dio. Blu, por instinto, jaló la pata del mono y mi miró directamente a la cara.

-¡Si te metes con mi hermano, te metes conmigo!

-¡Y nosotros! -Gritó Pedro aterrizando junto con Nico y otras aves más cerca de los monos. -¿Me oíste, mono cilindrero? –Las aves y los monos se retaron con la mirada durante un momento. Hasta que Pedro gritó de nuevo. -¡GALLINA EL QUE SE RAJE!

-¡Denles!

Gritó el mono.

Todas las aves se lanzaron contra los monos y viceversa. Nico y Pedro les lanzaron fruta a algunos para aturdirlos.

-¡Te partí tu mandarina, changoleón!

Se burló Pedro mientras apuntaba a un mono que le disparó.

Perla y Blu esquivaban a los monos pero uno les saltó encima y jalaron la cadena haciendo que éste se cayera.

Luego, otro mono empujó a Perla tirándola al suelo y Blu, enojado, jaló la cadena de nuevo pegándole al mono en una parte muy sensible. Luego, Blu fue con Perla y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias por salvarme, Blu.

Blu rió algo tímido.

Rafael simplemente los esquivaba para que ellos solitos se golpearan entre sí.

Pasó el tranvía y Blu y Perla sabían que era hora de partir.

-¡Hay que irnos!

Gritó Perla. Blu y ella corrieron en dirección al tranvía pero unos monos se interpusieron en su camino.

-¡Súbale, hay lugares!

Dijo un ave grande de color rosa que cargó con sus patas a Blu y Perla de la cadena. Un mono logró sostener a Blu y luego otros monos sostuvieron al primero formando una cadena. Nico se percató de esto y lanzó su "gorra" al primer mono, golpeándolo para que este se soltara y funcionó.

-¡Toma chango tu banana!

Dijo él poniéndose de nuevo su gorra. El ave logró transportar a Blu y Perla hasta el tranvía y allí los dejó.

-¡Gracias!

Gritó Blu.

-¡Estamos pa' servirles!

Dijo el ave mientras se iba. Rafael, Nico y Pedro aterrizaron también en el tranvía emocionados por la adrenalina del momento.

-¡Eso estuvo de pelos!

Gritó Pedro.

-¡De súper, mega, pelos!

Contestó Blu.

-¡Sí, estuvo cool!

Apremió Perla.

-Sí, ustedes son como el sope y la cebolla.

Dijo Rafael señalando a Blu y a Perla.

-¡Como tamal y atole!

Dijo Nico.

-¡Taco y salsa!

Ahora dijo Pedro.

-¡Mango y plátano! -Gritó Blu tratando de seguirles el juego. Todos se le quedaron viendo raro. –Bueno, a mí me gusta.

Se justificó Blu. Todos rieron nuevamente.

-Ay, hermanito, siempre dices cada vacilada…

Comentó Rafael.

Nigel llegó al "campo de batalla". Muchos monos apenas podían mantenerse en pie. Esmeralda salió de su escondite y fue directo con ella.

-¿Dónde estabas?

Nigel usaba un tono de voz furioso pero contenido.

-¡No es tu asunto! ¿Cómo mandaste a los titís a hacer un trabajo así? Había muchas aves y los monos que mandaste no alcanzaban.

Esmeralda prefirió engañar a Nigel haciéndole creer que seguía de su lado.

-¿Tienes un plan mejor? Por lo que veo no has hecho nada.

-No, porque he estado pensando en algo…

-¿Y qué es?

Preguntó Nigel en tono apremiante.

-Pues… capturarlos… pero aún no está definido del todo mi plan… ahora gracias a estos monos, los guacamayos escaparon… los estaba siguiendo… pero ahora no sé en dónde están…

Esmeralda se atoraba con sus mentiras, y Nigel lo notó pero no dijo nada.

-Bien… será mejor que sigamos buscando.

Nigel emprendió el vuelo y Esmeralda; que no veía otra alternativa, pues ni sabía dónde vivía el tal Luis; lo siguió.

El atardecer comenzaba a verse y Blu y Perla se sentaron juntos a verlo. Nico, Pedro y Rafael les dieron espacio para poder hablar, pero Blu no parecía querer animarse.

-¡Pssst!

Blu volteó y era Rafael quien lo había llamado. Él junto sus alas señalándole a Blu que se le declarara a Perla. Nico y Pedro miraban interesados la escena, al mismo tiempo que se comían un pequeño montón de palomitas que habían tomado de un puesto cercano.

-Tranquilo, sé qué hacer.

Dijo Blu tratando de convencer a Rafael y a sí mismo.

Perla ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero se hacía que no sabía. Blu la miró de reojo y se puso nervioso, pero tomó valor y discretamente se sentó más cerca de Perla. Claro que las cadenas lo delataron por el ruido.

-¡Así se hace, hermanito! ¡Ya llégale!

Apremió Rafael. Blu asintió y quiso poner su ala en la espalda de Perla para poder abrazarla, pero ella volteó y Blu se acobardó nuevamente.

-Eh… ¡Uf! ¡Hace calor! Creo que me está sudando el ala… cosa rara ya que vivo aquí, pero, ¡Mira!

Blu levantó su ala y Perla vio que sí había un poco de sudor.

-¡Oh! Guau…

-Sí, saliste todo un galanazo con Eva y Blu no puede hacer nada.

Se burló Nico de Rafael mientras se comía la última palomita.

-¡Sólo necesita una manita! -Justificó Rafael. –A ver, hay que ayudarlo. La música le da confianza a Blu.

-Ok, déjamelo. –Interfirió Pedro. –Sé cómo poner el… "ambiente". –Chequen. –Goza, goza y a gozar. Li, li ,li, li, va a gustar, sala, sala, ¡Sala!

Pedro comenzó a cantar un poco pero lo que cantaba no tenía nada de romántico. Rafael se frustró.

-¡Ay, no! ¡No, no, no! ¿Qué ambiente es ése?

Nico que sabía que Pedro se ofendía fácilmente cuando le decían que no sabía cantar o poner el ambiente, intervino.

-Pedro, Pedro… ¿No se te hace que es agresivo? No critico tu creatividad, pero lo romántico es lo mío. Síganme.

Nico comenzó a silbar entonando una canción romántica. Pedro asintió ante el suave silbar de Nico y se puso a tocar las cuerdas del tranvía como si fuera una guitarra.

-¡Ah! ¡Échele de su ronco pecho!

Suspiró Rafael para luego atravesar un árbol de cerezos haciendo que hojas de éste cayeran sobre Blu y Perla.

Nico dejó de silbar y se puso a cantar, para después volar junto a Blu animándolo a dar el primer paso. Éste asintió un poco más seguro.

-Guau… pero qué bonito atardecer.

La voz de Perla era coqueta, esperando que Blu dijera algo.

-Sí…

Se limitó a decir Blu.

-¡Psst! -Gritó Rafael desde un costado del tranvía. Blu volteó a verlo. –Hermanito, aquí abajo. Sólo dile: "Qué hermosos ojos tienes".

-¡Sí, sí! –Blu asintió emocionado. -¡Ésa me gusta! –Luego se volteó a Perla la cual fingió no haber escuchado los consejos de Rafael. -¡Qué hermosos ojos tengo!

Dijo Blu acerándose a Perla y sacando los ojos.

-¿Eh? –Eso tomó a Perla desprevenida. -Emm… ajá… sí, claro… si tú lo dices…

-¡No, Blu! ¡Los ojos de ella!

Dijo Rafael esperando que Blu no hubiera metido tanto la pata.

-¡Sí, perdón! ¡Tus ojos! ¡Son hermosos! Los míos no están mal… pero los tuyos… ¡Apuesto que puedes ver con ellos!

Perla había hecho otro intento para que a Blu le saliera el coqueteo pero volvió a fallar.

-¡Blu! Que hable tu corazón.

Rafael se dio por vencido y jugó su última carta con Blu, esperando que él no volviera a fallar.

Blu se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Tenía que decir lo que sentía.

-Perla…

-Sí…

-Sólo quería decirte… -Blu tenía dificultades para respirar y tomaba aire muy profundamente. Su corazón también latía como loco. –que yo… ¡Hip!

Blu se tragó un pétalo y se estaba ahogando, pero Perla no lo vio porque miraba para otro lado y se puso feliz.

-¡Qué tierno! ¡Hasta te pusiste nervioso! –Perla volteó a ver a Blu, el cual se había tirado porque el pétalo no lo dejaba respirar y tosió para llamar la atención de Perla. -¡Oh! ¡Ay! ¡Te ahogas! –Perla se puso detrás de Blu y sus alas las puso en la panza de él para comenzar a apretarlo. -¡Ok! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Ha! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Por fa, resiste, Blu!

Pedro se acercó a Nico, el cual estaba disfrutando tanto de su canción que no se percató de la escena, y le dio un pequeño golpe para que viera todo.

Nico pensó que Perla ya le estaba aplicando llave de lucha libre a Blu hasta que Rafael se acercó y le dijo que Blu se había tragado un pétalo.

-¡Ay!... Ése es mi hermanito soltero.

Nico hizo una expresión con las alas de una bomba estallando.

-Bueno… ¿Se podría tomar eso como un abrazo?

Trató de animar Pedro pero no funcionó.

Ya que el momento se había arruinado, Blu y Perla esperaron media hora después hasta que el tranvía llegó a su destino. La noche ya había caído.

Todos bajaron del tranvía y Rafael habló.

-¡Cuñada…! Digo… ¡Perla! Te presento el taller de Luis.

Rafael se acercó volando rápido antes de que Perla analizara su primera palabra.

Blu y Perla entraron juntos, pero él la quiso dejar pasar primero. Le abrió un poco más la puerta.

-Después de ti.

-¡No, no, no!

Perla tenía remordimientos de cómo había tratado a Blu y dejarlo pasar primero era lo menos que podía hacer.

-¡Ay, por favor! Yo insisto.

-Ok.

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y se pegaron en sus cabezas. (O se dieron un coco, como lo quieran ver).

Ambos se rieron de su torpeza.

-Creo que es aquí…

-Toda una aventura…

-Acabó el viaje…

-¡Ah! Sí…

Ambos trataban de convencerse que eso eran lo que querían, y por fin podrían estar libres. Blu podría ir a casa y seguir con si vida y Perla podría ir en busca de su hogar. Todo sería perfecto… ¿Verdad?

-Luis… ¿Estás aquí? –Llamó Rafael. –Vengo con Blu y unos cuates.

Un perro saltó de un coche y comenzó a ladrar, para luego ir a atrapar a las aves. Nico, Pedro y Rafael se echaron a volar asustados. Blu tomó una pelota de allí y la lanzó un poco lejos. El perro jadeó de felicidad y fue en busca de la pelota. Perla que estaba muy asustada, se impresionó.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¡Ah! Es que a Luis le gusta jugar al gato y al ratón. Pero no te preocupes, es inofensivo.

Luis regresó con la pelota en la boca y la soltó enfrente de Blu.

-Jajaja… Cayó redondita, ¡Pude haberlos destripado! ¡Pero no lo hice! –Luego la cara divertida de Luis cambió a una que parecía que iba un poco en serio. -¿O sí podría?

-Ya Luis, deja de atosigarla.

Blu se acercó al perro y éste se puso panza arriba mientras Blu lo acariciaba y él movía las patas en son de que le gustaba. Después de un rato se bajó y las otras aves se acercaron.

-¿'On 'taban los dos? Rafael, hace tiempo que no te veo, y tú Blu, hace más tiempo que no te veo.

-¿Luis es un bulldog?

Preguntó Perla intrigada.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de los perros?

Se defendió Luis.

-Sólo cuando casi me matan del susto y sueltan baba en todos lados.

Luis se tragó un poco de la saliva y puso cara triste.

-Es un problema médico…

Se justificó.

-¡Olvídalo, Luis! ¡Te necesitamos!

Intervino Blu.

-Es que ella es re-cruel.

Contestó el bulldog triste.

-¡Ya, cachetón! Ayúdanos, con estó.

Dijo Rafael señalando la cadena de Blu y Perla. Él se acercó para examinarla.

-Mmm… creo que ya tengo la solución.

En menos de quince minutos, Blu y Perla estaban frente a una mesa con una herramienta de corte en ésta. Luis subió por un asensor.

-Emm… por tu mamacita… ¿Qué esto es seguro?

Preguntó Blu con miedo.

-Sí, claro, ya no se estresen. –Luis se puso una máscara de seguridad. -¡Pero si algo sale mal, griten con mucha injundia! ¡Porque no oigo ni maíz paloma con esta cosa! –Perla se arrepintió de haber ofendido al perro. Pensó que ya se estaba desquitando. -¡Oye, Rafi! ¡Baja el interruptor!

-¡Relájense! ¡Es un profesional!

Aseguró Rafael para luego bajar el interruptor y que la herramienta comenzara a funcionar.

-¡Ah! ¡Y si me voy chueco me avisan! ¡Porque no veo ni maíz con esto!

Ahora Blu y Perla estaban verdaderamente asustados. Luis los empujó a la sierra y los guacamayos trataban de poner resistencia. Pero en ese momento, Luis babeó y se resbaló con su propia saliva, haciendo que Blu y Perla tropezaran. Ella por instinto se puso a volar, y Blu quiso rodar, pero Perla chocó con una lámpara y la fuerza elevó a Blu, el cual perdió un trozo de las plumas de su ala por la sierra, pero no se lastimó.

Rafael trataba de apagar el interruptor pero no podía.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿'On tan?!

Preguntó Luis, y Blu sin querer lo empujó a la sierra y lo que salvó a Luis de morir fue la máscara, la cual se partió en dos, dejando desconcertado al bulldog. De nuevo Blu chocó con él y la cadena quedó en su hocico, haciendo que Blu y Perla se quedaran colgados. La saliva de Luis, hizo que las patas de Blu y Perla por fin fueran libres de la cadena. Luis, que aventó la cadena porque lo lastimaba, hizo que ésta cayera en la sierra y se quedara atascada.

Blu se levantó y sacudió la pata con asco.

-¡Iugh! ¡Guácala! –Pero luego se miró mejor. –Pero soy libre… ¡Perla, somos libres! ¡Con baba, pero libres! ¡Contaminados, sin duda! ¡Pero libres! ¿Puedes creer que por fin haya… -Perla festejaba mientras se alzaba lo más alto que podía, y Blu no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido. –… acabado?

-¡Sí! ¡Yujú! -Perla festejaba ignorando completamente a Blu. –Oigan, ¡Hay que irnos!

-¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡A sacudir las plumas! ¡Es el carnaval!

Festejó Nico, y luego le siguió Pedro. Ambos salieron del taller, pero Rafael no. Pudo ver que Blu estaba triste y se acercó.

-¿Estás bien, hermanito?

-No… Rafa… creí que esto iba en serio… pero… no es así… creí que Perla me quería, pero… quizá sólo se estaba acostumbrando a mí porque pudo haber llegado un momento en el que no creería que nos separaríamos…sólo soy una carga… -Blu soltó una lágrima y luego se la limpió con la pata. –Y no debo seguir engañándome…

Blu salió del taller y Rafael lo siguió con la mirada triste también. Odiaba ver a Blu triste y le molestaba la situación. La verdad es que Perla había sido desconsiderada al actuar así.

Cuando salió Blu, él no pudo evitar ver cómo Perla seguía festejando.

-¡Sí! Sé cómo te sientes. –Dijo Luis tratando de animar a Blu, pues creía que él deseaba volar para estar con sus amigos. –Viéndolos desde aquí dan ganas de corretearlos y masticarles la cabeza… -Luis volteó a ver a Blu, el cual no tenía ninguna expresión y pensando que Blu le prestaba atención se rió. –Jajaja… ¡Es broma! Sí… con corretearlos basta.

Pero Luis al ver que Blu no reía con él y ni le miraba siquiera, regresó a su taller sin decir nada. Quizá Blu quería estar solo.

-¡Volando, como un ave!

Cantó Perla. Blu comprendió todo y se puso en marcha a casa. Sabía que esa noche no llegaría, pero estaba acostumbrado. Pasaría la noche en un árbol cercano y al día siguiente seguiría con su camino. Se detestaba por no poder volar.

Perla estaba tan perdida en sí misma que se olvidó de Blu. Pero luego vio que él estaba dispuesto a marcharse y se acercó.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó ella aún animada. Blu la ignoró y ella se preocupó. – ¡Blu! -Lo llamó Perla. Él se detuvo. –Blu, ¿Qué te pasa?

Blu tomó aire e hizo un esfuerzo enorme para disimular su frustración.

-Nada… todo está perfecto. Te irás a realizar tus planes y yo regresaré a casa… como era el plan…

-Es que…

-¡Chicos, dejen de parlotear! -Interrumpió Nico con mucha energía. –Y empiecen a aletear.

Perla ignoró a Nico y Pedro.

-Es que creí que podría…

-¿Qué? ¿Venir conmigo a la selva? –Blu soltó un bufido. –Tendría que reacomodar todo en mi árbol…

-No… no es a lo que me refería…

-Mira, Perla. No me puedo pasar la vida siguiéndote a dónde quiera que vayas…

Blu se dio otra vez la media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que no puedas volar.

Se defendió Perla. Nico y Pedro la miraron asustados. Ése era un tema delicado para Blu, y sólo Rafael podía hablarlo con él y no siempre.

-Eso dolió.

Le susurró Pedro a Nico.

-¡Niños! ¡Niños! ¿Saben qué? –Rafael intervino. La cosa se iba a poner fea. Blu no se enojaba con facilidad; al contrario, era amigable y bueno; pero cuando se enojaba… de verdad estaba mal todo. - ¡Es sano! ¡Aclaren las cosas! ¡Sean totalmente sinceros!

Suplicó Rafael tratando de calmar los ánimos, pero eso sólo enfureció a Blu.

-¿Con qué sinceros? –Blu se dio la media vuelta encarando nuevamente a Perla. -¡Bien! ¡Puedo ser sincero! Soy un ave inútil que no vuela. Me siento mal cuando veo a mis hermanos y amigos volar y yo no puedo hacerlo debido a este estúpido recuerdo que cargo. ¡Te he soportado desde que nos conocimos! ¡Me has insultado, me has golpeado y yo te lo he aguantado! Cuando creí que por fin éramos amigos, nos separan de la cadena, ¿Y qué veo? Que tú festejas como si librarte de mí fuese lo mejor que te hubiera pasado. ¿Y sabes qué?... –Blu pensaba que más decir. Estaba librando su estrés y su frustración y apenas podía contenerse. Rafael jamás lo había visto así. -¡Ya lárgate! ¡No te quiero volver a ver!

Eso le dolió a Perla, pero ella se contenía para no llorar.

-Auch… eso sí estuvo manchado…

Le dijo Pedro a Nico en voz baja y él asintió. Blu jamás había estado así, no lo reconocían. Siempre era tan sonriente y educado, quizá Perla lo había hecho llegar a su límite.

-Yo me he esforzado por ser educado contigo… pero ha sido en vano… y antes de que diga más cosas sin pensar, me largo de aquí.

Dijo Blu muy enojado mientras se iba caminando. Perla estaba dolida y también gritó, aunque Blu jamás volteó.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Sí?! ¡Pues hasta nunca, idiota!

Perla emprendió el vuelo del lado contrario.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Espera! –Intervino Rafael nuevamente. -¡Deben estar juntos! ¡Él es tu Romeo y tú su Julieta! Sí… los dos mueren al final, pero… ¡Tú comprendes, Méndez! –Rafael vio que su esfuerzo fue inútil y se dio por vencido. Pedro y Nico se acercaron a él. -¡Ah, los jóvenes! ¡Siempre haciéndola de tos! –Rafael volteó a sus amigos. –Bien, muchachos. Síganla. -Rafael se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a seguir a su hermano. -¡Hermanito! ¡Ven aquí! ¡No te hagas del rogar!

Perla lloraba mientras volaba. Por una parte se sentía dolida por todo lo que le dijo Blu, pero por otra parte se sentía culpable porque era cierto. Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no pudo ver a Nigel volando cerca hasta que la agarro del pescuezo.

-¿Vas a algún lado, pollita linda?

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Justo iba en camino para SACARTE LOS OJOS!

Perla le dio una patada a Nigel tratando de librarse de él, pero la cacatúa no se lo permitió. Al final se la llevó volando al carnaval mientras ella gritaba y trataba de pelear.

Nico y Pedro que vieron todo, fueron buscando rápidamente a Rafael.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Blu iba caminando sumido en sus pensamientos, pero se dio cuenta que Rafael iba tras él. En el fondo lo agradecía, su hermano nunca lo dejaba, pero por el momento quería estar solo.

-Rafa… por favor… deja de seguirme. -Pero el tucán no hizo caso, al contrario, se acercó más. –Hermano, vas en la dirección contraria, el carnaval es allá.

Dijo Blu. Sabía que Rafael amaba el carnaval, pero Rafael conocía bien a Blu, y sabía que sólo era una excusa que Blu se quedara solo, pero necesitaba orientación, y él como hermano mayor, se la iba a dar.

-No voy a ir al carnaval, hermanito. Iré a casa. Por cierto, eres bienvenido a quedarte.

Dijo Rafael con ternura y comprensión, como cuando le hablaba a Blu cuando era pequeño.

-¿No vas al carnaval? Creí que lo amabas.

Blu estaba a punto de destrozarse por todo lo que dijo y sentía, y para esquivarse a sí mismo, le preguntó a Rafael del carnaval.

-Así es. Pero amo más a mi familia. A mi esposa, a mis hijos, y a mis hermanos. –Blu sonrió un poco por el consuelo. –Y es una decisión que tomé con esto –Rafael señaló el pecho de Blu. –,no con esto. –Luego señaló su cabeza.

En ese momento, Pedro y Nico llegaron volando con mucha agitación mientras balbuceaban y pedían ayuda.

-¡BLU! ¡BLU! ¡Estaba volando y vi una cacatúota!

Gritó Pedro mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

-¡C-con unas garrotas!

Tartamudeó Nico.

-¡Sí! ¡Era una cacatúa re-fea!

"Nigel", pensó Blu.

-¡Y Perla estaba ahí, y entonces la atacó! –Blu se preocupaba cada vez más por lo que le decían sus amigos. -¡Y la atrapó y le dijo: "Vendrás conmigo, princesita"!

-¡Y Perla dijo! –Luego Pedro hizo sonidos de pelea y después se puso en una posición femenina para hacer una voz chillona. –"¡No soy tu princesita, cochinón!". –Luego puso su voz normal de nuevo. –Y yo dije: ¡¿Qué?!

Blu se confundió.

-¡Sólo cierren el pico y díganme qué pasó!

-¡Se llevó a Perla, carnal!

Informó Pedro finalmente. Nico asintió.

-¡La llevó al desfile!

Concluyeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Las cosas comenzaron a tener sentido para Blu. Pero aún faltaba algo: Esmeralda. ¿Dónde podría estar?

-Todo esto es mi culpa… -Luego Blu tomó una decisión. –A volar.

Llegaron con Luis y le pidieron ayuda nuevamente. Él llevó a Blu en su espalda mientras corría a toda velocidad. Blu pensaba en tantas cosas: salvar a Perla, saber qué ocurrió con Esmeralda…

Perla estaba en una jaula atrapada y muy triste.

-Ya tengo una, y me falta el otro…

Dijo Nigel cantando victoria. Perla lo miró enojada.

-¡No lo encontrarás jamás! Él ya se fue…

Para Perla era un alivio. Encontrar a Blu en la selva sería difícil y además podría quizá compensar así lo grosera y altanera que había sido con él.

-¡Ah! No tengo que encontrarlo, él te encontrará.

Dijo Nigel muy seguro para luego salir volando. Perla se asustó y esperaba que Blu no fuera por ella. De reojo pudo ver un ave saliendo de las sombras y acercándose.

-¡TÚ! ¡EMBUSTERA, TRAIDORA! ¡ESPERA A QUE TE PONGA LAS ALAS ENCIMA! ¡SABRÁS QUIÉN SOY YO!

Gritó Perla aún más enfurecida que antes mientras golpeaba la jaula con su cuerpo intentando salir. Esmeralda no dijo nada y se siguió acercando con una mirada muy triste.

-¿Y Blu?

-¡DIME TÚ! ¡SEGURO TÚ LE DIJISTE A ESE PAJARRACO FEO NUESTRA UBICACIÓN! –Perla se acercó amenazadoramente a Esmeralda, la cual aún no se movía de su lugar y mantenía su mirada triste. –Quizá Blu confiaba en ti, pero yo nunca lo hice… ¡¿CÓMO LOGRASTE GANAR SU CONFIANZA?! ¡¿EH?! ¡DIME LO QUE HICISTE!

-¿Amas a Blu?

Preguntó Esmeralda en un tono suave sin responder a los insultos de Perla.

-¡ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA! ¡ME PREGUNTO QUÉ CLASE DE TRATO TIENES CON BLU PARA QUE ÉL…! –Perla calló y comprendió todo. -Tú lo amas… ¿Verdad?

Las lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de Esmeralda.

-Pero él a mí no… ¡Por eso te odio! –Gritó Esmeralda mientras se tapaba la cara con sus alas. -¡TE ODIO PORQUE ÉL TE AMA Y A MÍ NO! ¡LO INTENTÉ! ¡LO HICE! ¡PERO NO PUDE! ¡¿CREES QUE NO ME FIJÉ EN CÓMO TE MIRABA?! ¡A MÍ NUNCA ME MIRÓ DE ESA MANERA! ¡POR MÁS QUE DESEE SER ALGO MÁS PARA ÉL… BLU JAMÁS ME CORRESPONDERÁ! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO PORQUE ÉL TE AMA!

Esmeralda estalló por fin toda su ira. Nadie más que Perla y algunas aves cercanas escucharon su grito, pues por el ruido del carnaval, nadie más pudo oírla.

-¿Qué?

Perla estaba en shock. Su ira desapareció en ese momento. Esmeralda no parecía fingir, pues ella cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras lloraba.

-¡Si quieres saber si le dije a Nigel de su ubicación, jamás lo hice! Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban… después de que esos monos inútiles nos atacaran… los perdí a ambos de vista y Nigel me encontró… pero aunque hubiese sabido algo jamás se lo hubiese dicho… ¡PORQUE NO QUERÍA QUE SE LLEVARAN A BLU DE CONTRABANDO! ¡LO QUIERO DEMASIADO PARA DELATARLO! -Esmeralda rompió a llorar nuevamente y Perla sintió pena por ella. –Es cierto que yo he apoyado a los contrabandistas por mucho tiempo… y cuando supimos de los últimos guacamayos azules de la tierra, ellos se emocionaron porque eso significaba mucho dinero… pero luego vi a Blu y me gustó… pero para negarme a mí misma esa atracción me porté agresiva en un inicio… aunque pensé que coquetearle no sería nada malo, pues no lo volvería a ver… me terminó atrayendo más y engañé a Nigel para poder buscarlo y proponerle que si él se quedaba conmigo, yo no lo entregaría a los contrabandistas… pero él me dijo que no me quería de esa manera y le dije que lo pensara y él aceptó… traté de conquistarlo en el club pero no pude… no pude… porque él te quería… su corazón ya estaba ocupado…

Perla estaba en una encrucijada… no sabía si Esmeralda era o no de confiar. Por una parte ella estaba dispuesta a traicionar a los contrabandistas para irse con Blu, pero aunque Blu no la quería y ella estaba enterada al respecto, tampoco lo delató. Quizá Esmeralda realmente quería a Blu, pues si ella hubiese dicho algo, lo que fuera, quizá Nigel también lo habría capturado ya.

-Pero la cacatúa sabe que Blu vendrá por mí.

Dijo Perla para saber qué decía Esmeralda.

-Lo sé… -Ella se levantó y se compuso nuevamente, aunque sus ojos mostraban todo su dolor reprimido, y luego se fue sin decir nada.

Perla no entendió al principio este gesto, pero después pensó que todo era teatro y que Esmeralda no amaba tanto a Blu como lo decía. Se enfureció aún más.

Blu, Luis, Rafael, Nico y Pedro llegaron al carnaval. Había muchas mujeres bailando y Luis se paró allí.

-¡Órale, Rafa! ¡Hay que mover la colita!

-¡Luis, detente! ¡Rescate, primero! ¡Meneo, luego!

Lo reprendió Blu. Luis se dio la media vuelta y se echó a correr.

-¡Muévanse que ahí les voy!

Luis dejó un rastro de saliva y algunos bailarines de resbalaron con ésta.

-¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Yo me adelanto a buscar a Perla!

Dijo Rafael y emprendió el vuelo. Nico y Pedro lo siguieron.

Luis continuó corriendo al lado de unos hombres vestidos de cocodrilo y Blu divisó un carro mal hecho con sus captores bailando.

-¡Luis, ése es el carro!

-¡Úchale! ¡Ése carro está más feo que yo!

Luis iba a acelerar el paso cuando un hombre golpeó a Blu con la cola de su disfraz y Luis para defenderlo empezó a morderlo. Entonces Blu tomó una patineta de otro bailarín y fue directo al "carro alegórico".

Cuando llegó, se trepó y pudo entrar por una de las mantas que tapaban el contenido del carro. Rápidamente divisó la jaula de Perla y trataba de abrirla, pues tenía un candado y él no sabía abrirlos.

-¡Oye, Perla!

Perla volteó a verlo.

-¡Blu!

-¡Ya llegó tu salvador azul!

-¡Blu! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor, vete! ¡Nigel!

Pero Nigel los tomó por sorpresa y empujó a Blu a una jaula.

-Hola, príncipe azul. Qué amable al unirte a nuestra linda… pachanga.

-¡¿En serio crees que vine solo?! –Preguntó Blu enfrentando a Nigel mientras éste cerraba el candado de su jaula. –Tres aves de las más rudas, feroces y gandallas de todo Brasil me acompañan.

Un ave con una voz conocida para Blu festejó.

-¡¿Escucharon?! ¡Nos van a salvar!

Era Pedro, quien junto con Rafael y Nico, habían sido capturados.

-Emm… se refieren a nosotros.

Aclaró Nico y Pedro dejó de festejar.

-¡Ah, el amor! ¡Es tan poderoso y… me da flojerita!

Nigel le arrancó tres plumas a Blu y se las llevó. Blu se quejó, pues eso le dolió un poco.

Llegaron al aeropuerto sin decir palabra. Los contrabandistas y el niño que secuestró a Blu y Perla estaban cargando el avión. Sólo faltaban los guacamayos azules. Fernando se acercó.

-Los voy a sacar de aquí.

Dijo el niño tratando de abrir el candado de Blu cuando Nigel se acercó para asustarlo.

Marcel tomó al niño del brazo y comenzó a regañarlo por casi sacarlos, y Fernando, intentando liberarse, lo mordió y salió corriendo. Blu y Perla agradecieron el gesto del niño, pero no se podía hacer nada. Los metieron al avión también y despegaron.

Después de un rato, todas las aves estaban resignadas.

-Lo siento, vieja… hoy no llego a casa para cenar…

Se lamentó Rafael en voz baja. Esmeralda salió de debajo de una lona con una llave y se acercó a la jaula de Blu, él sólo la vio hasta que la tuvo enfrente.

-¿Esmeralda? ¿Qué haces?

-Voy a sacarlos de aquí.

Dijo ella en un tono un tanto triste mientras abría el seguro y dejaba libre a Blu. Perla por fin entendió dónde estaban sus lealtades. Después, Esmeralda se acercó a la jaula de Perla, y pareció meditarlo un momento pero luego la liberó también.

-Oye… gracias.

Dijo Perla con sinceridad. Esmeralda la miró con una expresión un poco enojada y no respondió el gesto.

-Rápido, libera a las otras aves.

Perla le hizo caso y comenzó a ayudar a Blu y Esmeralda a liberar a las otras aves.

En unos cuantos minutos, todas las aves eran libres de sus jaulas y se animaron por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¡Blu, ayúdame a atrancar las jaulas en la puerta del piloto para que los contrabandistas no pasen!

Dijo Esmeralda. Blu asintió e hizo lo que ella le dijo. Mientras, Perla voló al interruptor para abrir la puerta trasera del avión. Los contrabandistas se dieron cuenta de esto e intentaron entrar, pero por las jaulas no pudieron. Las aves sólo esperaban que la puerta terminara de abrirse para que pudieran salir.

Cuando por fin eso pasó, Blu se puso frente a la puerta y dejó salir a las aves.

-¡Listo! ¡Ya, salgan!

-¡Libreeeeesss!

Gritó Pedro antes de salir volando.

-¡Rápido, vámonos!

Gritó Perla tomando a Blu de un ala.

-¡Espera! ¡No estoy listo!

Blu frenó y Perla se quedó de pie viéndolo. No se iba a ir sin él.

-Amm… tranquilo… ya no pasa nada… vamos a salir de ésta juntos, ¿Va?

Perla quiso tomar el ala de Blu pero Nigel lo tomó del cuello y lo puso contra el suelo mientras se reía.

-¡YA SUÉLTALO!

Gritó Perla mientras intentaba pelear con Nigel, pero éste la aventó y por el choque, una jaula cayó sobre el ala de Perla lastimándola. Ella gritó del dolor.

-¡Perla!

Gritó Blu.

-¡Auch! Mi ala…

-¡Ay, qué pena! Ahora son dos aves inútiles que no vuelan…

-¡YA ESTÁTE!

Esmeralda salió de un escondite y lo golpeó en la cabeza con su ala, pues sabía que Nigel llegaría a la escena y lo atacaría en el momento adecuado.

-¡Esmeralda!

Gritó Blu.

-¡Pequeña traidora!

Gritó la cacatúa enfurecida y se olvidó de Blu para empezar a pelear con Esmeralda. Blu aprovechó esto y ató una cuerda a un extinguidor, luego lo puso en la pata de Nigel de un salto, el cual se extrañó de esto, y mientras volteaba a ver a Blu, Esmeralda comprendió el plan de éste y le quitó el seguro al extinguidor, el cual salió volando por la fuerza llevándose a Nigel. Cuando éste se libró de la cuerda, un ala del avión llegó a él y chocó. El avión explotaría en cualquier momento.

Blu se acercó a Esmeralda, quien estaba muy herida por la pelea.

-¡Esmeralda, debemos irnos!

-No puedo, Blu.

-¿De qué hablas?

Perla abrió sus alas y le mostró a Blu el interior de éstas. Estaban muy heridas y sangrando, Esmeralda no podía volar. Blu no sabía qué hacer. Ni él, ni Perla, ni Esmeralda podían volar.

-Vete con ella.

Dijo Esmeralda.

-¿Qué?

-Sálvala… sé que podrás hacerlo…

-Pero tú…

-Déjalo así… no importa…

-Esmeralda…

-Perdóname, Blu… -Esmeralda rompió en llanto nuevamente pero no dejaba de mirarlo. A pesar del dolor en su ala, Perla miraba atentamente. –Y gracias por todo.

Esmeralda le dio un beso a Blu, lo cual lo sorprendió mucho y también a Perla. Cuando Esmeralda se separó, aprovechó el shock de Blu y lo empujó a la salida.

Perla tomó el ala de Blu y cayó con él del avión. Cuando Blu se recuperó del shock, abrazó a Perla.

-¡¿Qué fue eso, Blu?!

Preguntó Perla con celos.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Pero me alegro que Esmeralda me empujara! ¡No puedo dejarte! ¡Si vamos a morir, moriremos juntos! ¡Estamos encadenados! ¡Sólo tú y yo! ¡¿Recuerdas?!

Perla se sorprendió y besó a Blu. El guacamayo quedó shockeado otra vez por el beso, pero fue abriendo las alas mientras sostenía a Perla con sus patas y justo antes de caer al agua, voló.

-¡Guau! ¡Blu! ¡Estás volando!

-¡Es cierto! ¡Estoy volando!

Esmeralda vio todo desde donde se encontraba y sonrió.

-Cuídalo bien, Perla.

Luego el avión cayó al agua y Esmeralda se dejó llevar por la corriente. Era joven, pero deseaba descansar, la pelea con Nigel fue muy agotadora y la dejó muy herida. Cerró sus ojos mientras la luz que se veía a través del agua se iba obscureciendo.

Blu miró a donde había caído el avión e internamente le dio las gracias a Esmeralda por todo. Ya no pudo salvarla, pero siempre la recordaría, pues si no fuese por ella, él hubiese muerto en pocos días.

Perla hizo lo mismo y a pesar de que sintió celos de que Esmeralda besara a Blu, se dio cuenta que ella sí lo amaba.

Blu continuó volando hasta que llegaron a la clínica donde estaba el doctor Tulio, quien al verlos se emocionó mucho, pero cuando vio el estado de Perla, se preocupó.

-Tranquila… tranquila… yo te cuido…

Le dijo Tulio para calmarla. Perla miró a Blu.

-Deja que te lleve. No te hará daño.

Perla confió en Blu y dejó que el doctor la revisara.

…

Pasaron unas semanas y Perla ya podía volar nuevamente. Se reunió con Blu y ambos se fueron volando a su nuevo hogar.

Fernando fue adoptado por Tulio y una joven llamada Linda, a la cual conoció en Minnesota cuando fue en busca de aves para catalogar.

Ahora Blu y Perla estaban juntos y se amaban mucho.

Pasó un año cuando las aves de Río cantaban una canción muy conocida y adorada por todos.

**Canción Real in Río de la película Río, aclaro que no me pertenece, y como es parte de la película debo incluirla. Las partes en cursiva es la canción. **

_Vengan todas las aves (Oooh)_

_con este canto especial (Oooh)_

_luna y estrellas, guitarras bellas_

_amamos el carnaval._

Guacamayos de todos los colores comenzaron a bailar mientras festejaban. Unos tucanes también bailaban al son del compás y una guacamaya azul pasó volando con elegancia mientras cantaba y un guacamayo azul la seguía.

_Vida y amor en la selva_

_todo es salvaje y real_

_juntos estar porque es nuestro hogar_

Cuatro polluelos azules se acercaron a sus padres volando. Eran tres hembras y un macho. Sus nombres eran Bia, Carla, Tiago y Esmeralda, los cuales comenzaron a cantar y bailar también.

_Mágicamente en Río me rio_

_fiestas y más (Y más)_

_No sabes que tiene_

_No existe en otro lugar._

Blu Y Perla presentaban a sus polluelos ante la selva. Perla aceptó ponerle por nombre Esmeralda a su hija menor como reconocimiento del sacrificio de la guacamaya verde que un principio fue mala, pero al final se sacrificó por Blu y también por ella, pues pudo haber aceptado la ayuda de Blu dejando que Perla muriera pero no lo había hecho.

_Soy el rey del capoeira_

_El rey, el rey, el soberano_

_De las aves el adorado_

_Pedro, el adorado_

Cantó Pedro en su ritmo favorito para luego soltar un graznido de felicidad.

_Todos amamos la samba (Amo la samba)_

Cantó Nico mientras Pedro hacía un coro.

_Se siente en el corazón (Soy rey de la samba)_

Cantó Rafael en su árbol junto con su esposa, Eva, y sus dieciocho polluelos.

_Belleza y amor es pura pasión_

_Mi sueño es real hoy en Río me rio_

Siguieron cantando Nico y Pedro mientras volaban. Blu y Perla salieron de un árbol de cerezos para luego emprender el vuelo junto con sus amigos y sus cuatro hijos.

_Digo algo más (Algo más)_

_Tan solo la sientes_

_No existe en otro lugar_

-¡Te amo Río!

Gritó Luis mientras volaba en una especie de cometa, atracción de Río.

Fin.


	2. Avisos

Hola a todos!

Bueno, es para traerles tres pequeñas noticias acerca de este fanfic.

-El dibujo de Esmeralda ya está listo. Una conocida lo dibujó y espero les guste. Está en deviantart para que sólo pongan la terminación.

/art/Esmeralda-476559626?ga_submit_new=10%253A1408405556

-Haré la continuación de este fanfic (que sería la segunda película de Río) y espero traerlo pronto.

-Y sobre el mismo tema, hay algo oculto en el fic. Y está relacionado con el segundo fanfic, pero no se revelará en el fanfic, sé que no se me entiende bien pero el chiste es que voy a publicar un one-shot después para que estén al pendientes, ya que es parte de este fic y el siguiente.

Y ahora les contestaré los comentarios que me mandaron.

SavageWaiter:

Me alegro que te gustara. Sí, es que quise hacer la película completa de Río y no me di cuenta que me metí en camisa de once balas XD, pero en fin, gracias por comentar y espero puedas leer los dos fanfics siguientes.

GermanTheWriter:

Te agradezco el comentario y sí, se siente bien escribir la película aunque es algo pesado XD. El nombre de Esmeralda lo saqué porque, cuando estaba creando al personaje, me puse a pensar en un nombre para ella. Al principio quise hacerla una guacamaya azul, pero deseché la idea cuando recordé que Blu y Perla eran los últimos de su especie (en 5 minutos más o menos XD), y decidí ponerla como una guacamaya verde, y me pregunté "Si Perla tiene nombre de joya, ¿Por qué mi personaje no?" y por el color de su plumaje decidí nombrarla así.


End file.
